Apples & Oranges
by Marie J.W
Summary: Silver Millennium - Kidnapped when she was young, Princesses Serenity is unaware of who she truely is. Unhappy with her 'family' she runs away to a distant planet called Earth. There she meets a prince and at first, not everthing is as it seems
1. Default Chapter

Title: Apples & Oranges  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: One  
Rated: PG  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
URL: http://www.mariejwfanfics.homestead.com  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon)  
  
I'm back with another story! I hope minna-chan likes it! This story takes   
place during the Silver Millennium.   
Read on...  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"   
The young blonde girl whirled around. That was it. She was in trouble.   
"I uh..." she stuttered around for an excuse. What excuse could a girl give   
for being near the portal?   
"You were trying to run away again, weren't you? Wait until Mother hears   
about this, you ungrateful little brat!"  
"Please, Natia! Don't tell." She hated to get in trouble again. Natia   
was always telling on her.   
"Oh, leave her alone." a deep voice demanded.  
The blonde sighed in relief.  
"But, Nat!" Natia protested.  
Nat walked up to the blonde and put his arm around her shoulders, "She's   
had enough of the dark room." Nat is the blonde girl's stepbrother and   
Natia her stepsister.   
"You always take her side! I'm your blood, you should take mine!" she   
stomped her foot.  
Nat chuckled, "You're adorable sister but Serenity is beautiful. And you   
know how crazy I am about beauty." he petted her hair. The blonde-now known   
as Serenity--swallowed. The way he touched her made her skin crawl. It   
just didn't feel right.  
Natia glared at Serenity in hate before stomping off to tell on   
Serenity anyway.  
"I'll protect you, Serenity." he learned down and whispered in her ear. If   
she ever did manage to run away, he would be one of the main reasons.   
"Thank you, dear brother." Serenity smiled at him and pulled away.   
He frowned, "You don't like me very much, do you?"  
"I like you just fine."  
He sighed, "No matter, one day you will."  
Serenity mentally shook her head. She would never like him the way he   
wanted her too.  
  
  
Serenity woke early the next morning. She would try again today. She pulled   
on her slippers and changed into her silk white dress. I just need to be   
quieter that's all, she thought.  
Looking out her window, she could see the shadows of the dried trees   
and ground. It was always like that. She could never understand how   
her Stepmother could stand such a thing. Once she tried to plant something   
green in the front of the Castle but her Mother became outraged and threw   
her into the dark room. She was more often then not sitting in there,   
she realized. Well, it won't happen again. Serenity thought, determined.   
She climbed out the window, being careful not to loose her slippers on the   
way. She grasped the dried vine and carefully slid down the wall.  
  
Once at the bottom Serenity ran through the dead forest and came to the   
portal. It looked huge, mysterious, and over powering in the thick night.   
Only the stars shone enough light to guide her there.  
I hope this thing still works, she thought.   
A light went on in the castle. Serenity turned around. Oh...no! Ahhh...  
get in...get in!   
Serenity jumped in and frantically looked for a button or something to get   
the thing started.  
A lantern went on and she could see it start to move toward her.   
I can't be taken again! I won't! Serenity searched with her hands along the   
side of the walls of the portal but only moss and dirt greeted her. How   
does this thing work?!   
"Get out of that, brat!" she heard Natia call.  
"Someone help me!" Serenity screamed in fright. A flash of light shone   
above her, blinding her. What's happening?! Serenity closed her eyes tight   
and pressed her hands over her ears as a slight ringing sound erupted.   
A tingling began at her forehead and worked its way to the rest of her   
body.   
"Help me!"   
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
Her head spinning, the Queen grabbed onto the table next to her, clutching   
her head.   
"Your Majesty, are you all right?" a black cat looked up into the Queen's   
face.  
"I..." the dizziness began to fade, "I'm fine, Luna." The Queen stood   
up, "Sorry, now where was I?"  
Luna looked at her worried before reluctantly continuing, "The Earth."  
"Oh...yes. Queen Agasta and King Tirren will be coming for dinner   
tonight."  
"What about the Prince, Queen Serenity."  
"I believe they said he wouldn't be able to attend."  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
"...want to catch a frog, and eat it! I want to catch a frog and eat   
it...!"   
"Shut up, Chad!"  
Chad, a young man with long chestnut brown hair, stuck his tongue out at   
another young man with short blonde hair, "You should talk; you sing worse   
songs then me."  
The blonde haired man rolled his eyes before slashing his sword across   
a branch, knocking the branch off the tree, "At least I can sing."  
"Ha!"  
"Andrew, Chad, both of you, shut up!" a light browned haired man glared at   
the two behind him.  
"That's what I said, Ken!" Andy smiled playfully.  
Ken grunted, "How far Greg?"  
Greg, another Man with light brown hair, replied, "Another two miles."  
"Are you serious?" Ken sighed.  
"Shhh..." the man with black hair whispered through his teeth. His   
generals were always being too noisy!  
"Lighten up, Darien. We're not even there yet." Andy called up to him.  
Darien stiffened and turned to look at his friends, "Did it ever acure to   
you that we just might get something 'before' we get to the site? Umm?"   
Andy rolled his eyes, "I'm tired. When do we take a break?" Darien, in   
Andrew's opinion, was too stiff.  
Darien grunted before plowing on.  
  
  
They're going to regret making so much commotion later, Darien thought as   
he tried to ignore their conversation. He focused his thoughts ahead.   
Looking carefully at bushes, trees and the ground beneath his feet. Hunting   
took skill and... unfortunately... absolute silence.   
Armed with a bow and a dozen arrows, Darien made sure he was prepared.  
"Wha...!"   
Darien spun around on his heels. His heart sped up and his brain became   
alert. He searched the bushes, trees and ferns but everything was silent   
and unmoving except for his... hunting partners.  
"Would you guys shut up!" Darien snapped.  
All four generals stopped bickering (since that was what they were doing)   
and stared at Darien.  
"I thought I heard something." He whispered.  
Quickly, silently, the men fixed their gear and became alert for any wild   
life.  
Darien was grateful for the silence. He had heard something but there   
didn't seem to be anything. He hesitantly sighed, "All right, there's   
nothing here." Darien immediately regretted his words.  
The guys relaxed and started talking again.  
Darien groaned and marched on. Next time he would go alone.  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
"Wha...!"   
Serenity fell face first and landed in a thick of green ferns. Serenity moaned. That hurt.   
She sighed and slowly lifted her head to see where she was and where she   
had landed. How far did I go? Am I still on the Dark planet? She thought.   
Serenity gasped at the colors before her. Green, purple, pink, and   
yellow!   
"Oh..." Serenity's heart beat faster, "Where am I?" she had never seen so   
many colors in her life! They surrounded her on every side, brushing against   
her arms and legs. The fragrance assaulted her senses like nothing ever had.   
The smell of herbs, wild flowers and blossoms.  
"I'm in heaven..." her eyes widened, "Oh, no! Am I dead?"   
Serenity looked down at herself for any sign of dying before mentally   
hitting herself for being so silly. Serenity stood up and dusted herself   
off.   
"There doesn't look like there's any civilization." She mused.  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
Five young amazons entered the dinning room gracefully. A raven-haired   
girl wearing a maroon colored dress sat down on the right side of the table   
and analyzed the silver wear, making sure they were clean and spotless.   
She looked at them from angle to angle before smiling satisfied and   
sitting back.   
A girl with light brown hair smirked at the raven-haired girl as she sat   
down across from her, "Making sure your germs are still on it, Ray?"   
Ray glared before making her point; "Last night they were dirty and I had   
to send my whole set of silver wear back."  
The brown-haired girl rolled her eyes before scrunching up her sleeves   
and resting her arms on the table.  
"Manors, Lita, remember what Madam Cook said?" A blue haired girl   
reprimanded before taking a seat next to Lita.  
Lita smiled, "That reminds me! Is she still sick?"  
"I heard that she's going to be sick for a while still!" the blonde's voice   
held no regret.   
Ray flung her hair back, "Mina, you shouldn't be so mean."   
Mina never lost her smile, "Well, it's true!"  
The blue-haired girl sighed, "When will you ever learn what you've   
been taught?"  
"Poor, Amy." Lita patted the girls back in mock sympathy.  
Amy's glare stopped her.  
  
"Be ladylike Scouts." Queen Serenity arrived smiling, "The King and Queen   
will soon be here."  
Ray rolled her eyes. Everyone knew that Ray had something against the   
Earth, they were never sure what though.  
Queen Serenity sat down at the head of the table and looked the room over   
as well as the girls. The scouts had become like daughters to her as they   
were part of her guard as well as her court.   
In the beginning the four scouts were supposed to go to Moon Princess's   
court but unfortunately the Princess was kidnapped, but despite their   
desperate search, there was no sign of the Queen's daughter.  
"Your Majesty? May I ask what this meeting is about?" Amy asked.  
The Queen sighed, "It's about everything, I suppose."   
The scouts waited for an explanation but none came. The scouts exchanged   
looks but didn't prod her any further.  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
Skirt tied up around her legs, and hair pinned around her head,   
Serenity trudged through the forest. Her legs were muddy and her face   
was smudged with dirt. Serenity waved her hand around, trying to get the   
flies and mosquitoes off her skin!   
"What are those things?!" Serenity backed away from them in fright. When   
some of them landed on her they made her skin itchy! She did not like that   
at all!  
"Eeee, go away!" she screeched.  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` `   
  
"Why did Old McDonald have a farm?" Andy asked.  
"I think he got board of playing cards." Chad slashed his sword at a twig,   
the twig flew off into the thick woods.  
"Naw, he was a Captain on a ship and he took pirates and made them walk   
the plank... but then he got tired of that and started a farm where he could   
be captain of the pig and cow world!" Ken joked.  
"There can't be a captain called Old McDonald, who would be afraid of   
that?" Greg put in, "No, he became a farmer because he couldn't speak   
English."  
Andy shook his head, "No, all of you are wrong!"  
"What?" Chad looked back at him.  
"Old McDonald had a farm so he could retire and live his life in a   
mansion."  
"And how do you know that?"  
"It's past tense, you know, 'had'."  
"That's stupid!" Chad frowned.  
Andy shrugged his shoulders.  
"Hey, guys, where's Darien?" Greg asked.  
The four generals looked around for their leaders.   
"Ah...did we loose him, or did he loose us?"  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
"Here deerie...deerie...deerie..." Darien whispered to the deer's that   
actually wanted to be killed and eaten. Where are they? He wondered.   
Already, he had been out here for hours and still there were not so much   
as tracks to lead him anywhere!  
"Ahhh!"  
Darien swirled around at the sound, ready to shoot his arrow.   
The forest looked undisturbed.   
"Mmmm..." I don't buy this. Darien decided, he heard that sound too many times   
to put it off again. He put his bow down toward the ground and stalked   
towards where he thought the voice came.   
"Eeeewww... what is all this?"  
Darien straitened and turned to the left. A big tree blocked his view.   
He sidestepped several feet to the right before staring at a two feet high   
mud puddle.  
The mud moved, standing to its full height before falling down the opposite way, falling to one foot high.  
Darien stood eyes wide in wonder.  
"Maybe this was a bad idea after all!" the thing sniffed, "I'm so hopeless!   
I don't even know where I am!" the thing sat up. It wiped its nose   
before spitting out mud.  
By now Darien had no doubt that this creature was some misguided girl.   
However, since when did he have time for such things. Girls were girls,   
they were always getting into some kind of trouble and he had no mind to   
help this one.  
The thing looked at him, and for the first time Darien saw her eyes. They   
were the color of royal blue; stunning. She blinked before quickly standing   
up and walking toward him, her feet making a sickening sucking sound in   
the dirt.   
"Your human!" the thing said amazed.  
Darien glared at her, taken slightly off guard, "Thank goodness."   
She stopped and stared at him. Her eyes went down to his bow and arrow   
still firmly in his hands. She stepped back in fright.  
"Whoa, dude! There you-" Chad stopped when he realized his leader   
wasn't listening to him. He followed Darien's gaze, his mouth dropped   
open, "What in the heck is that? You're not actually going to eat that   
are you?"  
The mud pile squealed before turning and running through the woods.  
"What happened and what was that thing?" Ken came running up with Andy and   
Greg.  
Chad shrugged his shoulders, "Heck if I know."  
"It's a girl, I think she's lost out here." Darien informed.  
"Well, then why aren't we going after her?" Andy asked.  
Darien turned to his generals, "She'll be fine."  
"You don't know that, Darien!" Ken burst out.  
"Ken's right, we should make sure she's okay." Andy put his bow behind his   
back in an arrow pack, "Let's go."  
"I said, she will be fine." Darien glared at Andy.  
Andy frowned at him, "And I say she won't, let's go after her." He turned   
and started walking, "Who knows what you said to the poor thing."  
Greg, Ken and Chad watched Andy run off for about three seconds flat   
before putting their bows and arrows away and running after the girl as   
well.  
Darien stood watching. They're fools, he thought.   
However, the girl's eyes haunted him. He could still see them as clear as   
he could see the sky. Staring at him with awe and a certain intensity he   
had never seen before. Who was this girl and what was she doing in the middle   
of the forest? A flick of light caught his eye. He looked down to see a   
mud covered bracelet. He bent down and picked up the dirty but shinny object;   
it was made of crystals. They glinted as he moved the bracelet around in   
his hand.   
This girl was no ordinary girl, she was a princess.  
  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
To be continued...  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
Email, email, email! Tell me what you think!  
  
Thanks for read'in!  
  
  
Visit my site at - http://www.mariejwfanfics.homestead.com 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Apples & Oranges  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Two  
Rated: PG  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks for all your emails!  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
"You let here escape?!" Beryl glared red faced at her so-called   
stepchildren.  
Nat stood, leaning against the cool rock wall with an air of indifference   
while Natia stood in front of Beryl looking just as upset as her.  
"It's not my fault the brat got a way!"  
Beryl grabbed Natia's hair, "Don't talk back to me! You were supposed to   
watch her!" Beryl then turned her firry gaze on mister calm, "And you!   
You were supposed to be watching the door! How did she get past you?"  
Nat shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I fell asleep."  
Beryl seethed at him before turning her eyes on the black hair she still   
held in her hands. One day she would get rid of those two!  
"Find her." She let go of Natia's hair and stalked off.  
  
Natia glared at her brother, "How come I get all the bad treatment?"  
"Because you let her give it to you." Nat smiled grimly, "Come on, we   
have a job to do."  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
Serenity leaned against a tree and looked back. They weren't following.   
Thank goodness. I guess they didn't want to go after their pry.   
Serenity thought.  
However, what now, what do I do? I still don't know where I am. She   
looked around but there was so sign of a road or path to lead her   
to civilization. I guess I have no choice but to go forward. I obviously   
can't stay here forever. I just hope that if I do run into more...   
cannibals.  
Serenity wiped the sweat from her dirty forehead with her hand then   
continued on, not knowing when she would find a village.  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
Three days later -   
  
"That is so odd..." Andy mused as he stared at his sword.   
Chad rolled his eyes, "Are you still thinking about that girl?"  
Andy looked up and sighed, "It doesn't make sense. Darien says that   
she's royalty but from what royal family for goodness sakes? What would   
a Princess be doing in the woods? She would have to be from another   
planet, that's obvious."  
Ken slouched down into a wicker chair, "The prince all ready check the   
planets Jupiter, Mars, Saturn and Mercury. Where else could she have come   
from?"  
"What I want to know is why everyone is so tied up in this mysterious   
Princess thing." Chad stretched his head, "She's just a girl, and we don't   
even know if she was pretty or not."  
"Haven't you heard that looks aren't everything, Chad?" Andy asked annoyed.  
"Sure, but who believes that?"  
Ken and Andy exchanged looks before rolling their eyes.  
"You would make a wonderful suitor, Chad." Andy smiled at him sarcastically,   
"I hope you marry someone who shares the same views because looks is all   
you have."  
Chad glared at Andy, "That's not true! I have charm."  
"Riiiight..." Ken stood up and left the veranda.  
"Now, look what you did, you made him leave." Andy teased with sarcasm in   
his voice.  
Chad fell into the seat Ken once occupied, "It's for the better."  
"I must disagree, besides Darien, he's the only one that can carry on a   
good conversation."  
"What about me?"  
"Oh, yes." Andy stood up, "Your charm captivates me." He bowed and left   
the veranda as well.  
Chad frowned before shrugging his shoulders and picking up an apple   
from a basket sitting at the side of him, "Well, you can't please everyone."  
  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
Serenity woke up to warm blankets and a steamy room.  
'Where am I?' Serenity peeked out from under heavy blanket. The room was   
small and it held all sorts of strange things to the foreign Princess. A   
small table sat in the middle of the one room cottage with lots of   
strange looking green, orange and red things. On the stove, a kettle sat   
with hot steam rising out of it.  
"Hello?" Serenity flipped the blankets off her and swung her legs over   
the side of the bed, her feet barely touching the floor.  
A soft whistling sound pricked Serenity's curiosity. A short woman came   
in with a hand full of yellow and orange flowers. She walked across the   
room and placed them in the sink. Serenity watched her with interest as   
the woman pumped water out of the faucet and rearrange the flowers to   
her liking.  
The woman turned around and started, "Good gracious child!"  
Serenity blushed as the woman stared at her wonderingly.  
"May I ask where this place is?" Serenity tucked a strand of hair behind   
her ear nervously.  
The woman smiled kindly, "This is my cottage." Then on a second thought   
she added, "I live just outside of town."  
Serenity looked down at her clothes. The last thing she remember was   
falling asleep near a pond, dirty and tired. However, now she was dressed   
in some kind of robe and her hair as well as her feet was clean.  
"You were quiet sick." The woman answered Serenity's thoughts; "I had to   
get Mr. Little down the road to help me carry you here. What on earth, did   
you think you were doing out in the forest? If I hadn't come across you, I   
don't know what might happen to you. You could've gotten eaten by some   
starving wolf no doubt!"  
Serenity only took half in of what the old woman said, as she was too   
busy looking around the room. There were many things Serenity had never   
seen before and they fascinated her.  
The woman sighed when she realized the blonde girl wasn't listening to   
her, "What's your name, child?"  
Serenity's head snapped back to the woman, "Serenity." Her voice was   
mouse like. The old woman had to strain to hear her.  
"Serenity? Hum, like the Moon Queen, eh?" she smiled, "It is a beautiful   
name."  
"Moon Queen?" Serenity questioned.  
"Yes, dear. Don't you know who that is?"  
Serenity shook her head.  
"Oh, dear..." the old woman looked at Serenity in wonder. Where had the   
girl come from? She seemed a lost sort of thing didn't she? 'Poor thing'.   
  
"Well, my name is Lady Thorn but you can call me Maggie."  
  
Serenity smiled, "Thank you..."  
  
"Now, I bet you're hungry, aren't you." Maggie turned around and   
started chopping up orange carrots, "I have plenty to eat. However, it   
will take some time to cook. If you want, you can sleep for a bit   
longer."  
Serenity head was still light from the fever she had and sleep   
sounded incredibly good all of a sudden. The princess lay back down and   
covered herself with the large blankets, snuggling into their warmth.   
'Maybe when I wake up... things will make more sense.'  
  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
Queen Serenity forced herself to sit down and be calm. The girls would   
come in any minute now and she would have to tell the them- no, she   
couldn't think about that without standing up and pacing the room. The   
girls would be disturbed; she knew it.  
The Queen stood up despite her thoughts. 'How am I going to tell this   
to them? You would think as a Queen this would be easy for me.' Queen   
Serenity rubbed her arms as she looked out the window. The Moon Kingdom   
looked peaceful and calm. People bustled about below; doing their daily   
chores while little children ran through the gardens. Queen Serenity   
couldn't help but compare her feelings towards the mundane life below.   
'The girls are not going to understand.'  
The door opened to the study. Queen Serenity turned around to meet the   
girls.  
"Good morning." Queen Serenity put on a forced smile.  
The girls looked eager as well as curious to know why, herself the Queen,   
would call them to the study at this time in the morning.  
"Good morning, you're Majesty." Amy smiled sweetly.  
The Queen felt a little calmer at the sweet reply. 'Maybe they won't   
be so... upset about their fate.'  
"Take a seat."  
The four girls sat down, Ray sat at the small study table, and Amy sat I  
n an armchair while Mina sat at her feet, leaning against Amy's legs.   
Lita pulled a chair out from under the table and placed it in between   
Ray and the other two girls. She sat down.  
'They seem comfortable enough; right?' Queen Serenity looked down at her   
hands to find them gripping each other. She released them, resting her hands   
at her sides.  
"You're... probably wondering why I called you." the Queen started.  
Ray frowned, Lita looked indifferent while Mina and Amy gave the Queen  
small smiles.  
"As you know, the Queen and King of Earth came a few days ago for dinner   
as well as a private meeting."  
Everyone was silent.  
"We discussed the needs of the planets and the needs of the people here on   
the Moon as well as on Earth." The Queen sat down, there was no way she   
could say this standing up, "The Earth Prince has refused all Ladies as   
well as Princesses on Earth. Therefore, the King of Earth and I have made   
an agreement, that one of you four shall become the Princess of Earth."   
Queen Serenity took a deep breath. 'There I said it!' The Queen looked   
around the abnormally silent room.  
Mina's mouth was hanging open in surprise, Amy sat silently still, her   
eyes blankly staring into space, Lita's mouth was set taunt, and Ray sat   
stiffly in her seat her eyes down cast.  
The silence stretched on...  
Queen Serenity gripped her dress unconsciously, staring at the girls,   
waiting for an answer.  
  
Five minutes past and still the girls had not moved or made a reply   
to her announcement.  
The Queen's nerves were at end. The silence drummed in her ears and   
the grandfather clock ticked against her heart.  
Queen Serenity stood up in a rush, "Say something! Anything!"  
"I think it's wonderful!" Mina burst out.  
The Queen started. That wasn't the answer she expected.  
"Excuse me?"  
Mina stood up and hugged the Queen, "I've always wanted to get married!   
This would be perfect! There are absolutely NO eligible guys on Venus and   
I would hardly want to marry someone from Mars!" Mina glanced at Ray.  
"What if the Prince refuses to marry one of us as well?" Amy asked as   
she finally looked up at the Queen. Her eyes were watery and panicked.  
"Then the King will decide for him."  
Lita stood up, stiff as ever, and walked swiftly to the door before shutting   
it firmly behind her.  
The Queen winced. 'Oh, Lita... I'm sorry.'  
Ray stood up, knocking her chair to the floor, "Lita's right! You or the   
King had no right to do this!" Ray's eyes were filled with anger and hate,   
"Why can't you just leave us alone?! You never even discussed this with   
us; you always discuss it with 'your' scouts but never with us!"  
"Ray!" Mina burst out surprised.  
"Please... Ray, you must understand-" the Queen started.  
"I understand! YOU want to feed us to that self absorbed Prince or EARTH!   
If he so much as touches me I'll set him on fire... and trust me, I   
won't hesitate!" Ray quickly left the room, slamming the door behind   
her.  
Mina frowned, "I thought they would be happy about it."  
Queen Serenity looked at Amy, "You might as well tell me how you feel   
about it. Everyone else has."  
Amy's lip trembled so even if she wanted to she couldn't speak.  
Queen Serenity knelt down next to Amy and wrapped her arms around the   
girl. Amy crumbled and sobbed into the Queen's shoulders, "I don't want   
to get married..."  
Mina sat down, feeling a weight on her shoulders.  
'Is there something I'm missing?'  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
'Serenity, where are you little brat?' Natia rounded the hall with a   
dried branch in her hand.  
A ten-year old Serenity swallowed and flattened herself up against the   
wall near the door, trying not to breath so hard. If she comes in here...   
I can escape before she sees me. The young princess thought to herself.  
Footsteps echoed down the dark hall. The only lights were the many torches   
hung up against the long halls.  
The footsteps stopped just outside the door. Serenity held her breath,   
her whole being was shaking and her head was starting to feel light.   
Please don't faint! Serenity begged herself.  
The doorknob twisted. Serenity shut her eyes tight and forced down a   
whimper. The door creaked and it pushed open wide. Light flooded in.   
Serenity stared horrified as Natia's shadow stood in the doorway.  
'I know you're in here little princess!' Natia stepped in and looked   
around the dark room. She still hadn't seen her yet.  
'Mother wants to see you.' Natia attempted to scare the little twit   
out, 'You've been a bad little girl.'  
Serenity waited anxiously for Natia to move away from the door.  
Natia hit the stick against the palm of her hand making Serenity jump.  
Natia didn't move.  
Maybe I can hit her down. Serenity thought. She was too frightened to   
think through her strategies. All she knew is that she 'had' to get out!  
Serenity took a deep breath and plowed into Natia, effectually knocking   
Natia to the floor. Natia growled and grabbed Serenity's ankle as the   
Princess headed for the hall.  
Serenity yelped in pain as her face slammed against the stone floor.  
'Bad move princess! You're going to pay for that.' Natia pulled Serenity   
towards her. Serenity looked behind her. Natia's head was bleeding from the   
fall and her eyes looked blood shot.  
Serenity gasped before letting out a high-pitched scream.  
Natia immediately let go and covered her ears. Serenity quickly pushed   
herself and ran!  
Natia was soon behind her, chasing her down the hallway. Serenity's heart   
beat to the rhythm of her pounding feet. Please someone... help me!  
Serenity yelled out as Natia slammed into her from behind. Both girls   
fell to the floor in a tangled mess of skirts and hair.  
Natia finally got the upper hand.  
Serenity froze horrified, under Natia, as her stepsister raised her hand   
to slap her.  
Serenity closed her eyes tight. Just forget about the pain!  
  
A light...  
A scream...  
A burst of energy started at Serenity's wrist and spread rapidly   
throughout her body.   
  
She felt... peace...   
  
Where is this coming from?   
  
The energy overwhelmed her until she was barley on the brink   
of unconsciousness.  
  
'What have you done?' Nat's voice echoed in her ears.  
What have I done? Serenity asked herself her thoughts were fuzzy. I...   
I just was here. Natia did it...  
The light engulfed her begging her to stay. Serenity smiled...   
She fell asleep.  
  
  
(To be continued...)  
  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
This chapter done! I hope you liked it!  
  
Thanks for read'in! 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Apples & Oranges  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Three / Adopted  
Rated: PG  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
"Father, that's hardly fair to the girl." a deep serious voice   
punctured Serenity's mind.  
"We don't know where she came from, son." another voice replied.  
"That doesn't matter. She's obviously in trouble-"  
"Why don't we just throw her in the lake, then we wouldn't have to   
discus this anymore." another manly voice cut in.  
Serenity's eyes opened wide.  
Three men stood in her view with their back to her.  
"Please, Nick, can't you be serious for once?"  
Where is Maggie? Serenity sat up in bed.  
"Mag, are you sure you want to keep her here?" the Father asked.  
"Of course." Maggie replied. Serenity was glad the Maggie was in here.   
She wasn't sure she could handle being alone with these men, especially   
with the one who wanted to throw her in the lake.  
"I still like the lake idea." the shorter man announced.  
The taller man elbowed him, "Shut up, will ya?"  
"If that's the way you feel Maggie, we'll leave her with you, but trust   
me, I'll have Garneth and Nick come check on you and the girl from day   
to day. Strangers can never be trusted." the older man replied   
gruffly.  
Serenity felt upset that this man thought she was a thief of some kind.   
He had no idea what kind of person she was, how dare he make snap   
assumptions!  
"Excuse me." Serenity caught everyone's attention.  
The three men turned around. Serenity finally got to see their faces.   
The man on her right was obviously the father of the two younger men   
standing next to him. The father's face was tan and his eyes were a   
deep green. Serenity was surprised to see that his eyes were actually   
kind looking.  
"My gosh, she's awake!" the younger of the two men let his tongue loose.   
He was shorter then the man in the middle and the father. He had dark   
brown hair and green eyes. And he wore a two-week-old beard that looked   
slightly out of place due to his age. He looked about eighteen.  
The man in the middle looked drastically different from his father and   
his younger brother. He had blonde hair and a clean-shaven face. And his   
eyes were a lighter green.  
After staring for some time at the men, Serenity collected herself, "My   
name is Serenity and am I NOT a thief as you want to make me to be."  
The men stared at her in surprise.  
Finally, the man in the middle broke out laughing. The shorter man chuckled   
as well but the Father remained serious.  
Maggie pushed past the boys, "Have you no feelings?" she sighed and gave   
her attention to Serenity, "I'm sorry you had to hear that. It's just   
that Samuel is very protective of me. Don't take it to heart." she   
glanced at Samuel (the father of the boys), "He treats everyone like   
that."  
Serenity relaxed a bit.  
"I suppose now that you're up you're probably wondering who all these   
strange men are."  
Serenity said nothing, as she knew Maggie would tell her weather she   
really wanted to know or not.  
The two boys stopped laughing and were now standing strait with big   
smiles on their faces.  
"This," Maggie said indicating to the blonde, "Is Garneth. And that,"   
she pointed rudely to the brown haired man, "Is Nick. And of course,   
their father's name is Samuel, but we just call him Sam."  
Serenity bowed her head, "It's nice to meet you."  
"So where did you come from little fairy?" Nick asked.  
Serenity stared at him, "I'm not a fairy, or at least I don't think   
I'm a fairy, I'm a girl."  
Nick raised an eyebrow, "Really?"  
Serenity nodded.  
Garneth cleared his throat, "Where do you come from?"  
"Oh, I doubt you've heard of it. It's not a very pleasant place."   
Serenity replied matter of factly.  
The men exchanged looks.  
"Well," Maggie interrupted, "dinner is ready. I don't know about you,   
but I'm starving!"  
Serenity's eyes widened, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you wait!   
You should have eaten without me if you were so hungry!"  
Maggie chuckled, "I'm not starving literally, dear."  
Serenity looked at her silently confused.  
"Never mind me, lets just get you out of bed and some food in your   
tummy."  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
"Chad! Put that down now!" Andy stood on a chair in the study,   
"I mean it!"  
Chad held a big tarantula with a big smile on his face, "It's not   
going to hurt you, Andy."  
"You say that if you were holding a rattle snake in your hand."   
Andy backed further against the back of the armchair. Chad smirked,   
"You're right but I promise, I'll leave you alone if you let it rest   
on your shoulder for thirty seconds!"  
Andy glared at him, "I refuse to take that dare!"  
"Chad please stop scaring Andy stiff I need him to help me train the   
new horse that came in yesterday."  
Chad turned around, shortly forgetting Andy, "A new horse! Hey, how   
come you guys didn't tell me?"  
  
"She's not a poppycock!" Chad glared at his friend.  
Andy jumped off the armchair, "It's a white horse with gray shoes.   
It's beautiful, you should see it Chad."  
Chad turned around, purposely putting the Tarantula in Andy's face,   
"Really? You'll have to show it to me after you hold this thing."  
Andy backed up, "Chad if that thing touches me you won't be able to   
walk for three days!"  
"And how are you going to carry that out?"  
"Give me a sword and I'll show you." Andy replied with a grin on his   
face.  
Chad cleared his throat and backed up. He put the Tarantula in a box   
on the side table.  
"So where is that horse?" Chad asked Ken.  
"It's in the West Stables. But I wouldn't ride it, it's not trained   
yet."  
"What did we get it for anyway, everyone has horses already, don't   
they?"  
"It's for the PRINCESS the prince will marry." Andy rolled his eyes,   
"They're four of them that he gets to pick from."  
"Four? And he gets them all to himself?!" Chad frowned.  
Andy shrugged his shoulders, "They get here in three days."  
"What does Darien think about this?" Chad asked; some how he already   
knew the answer.  
"Do I have to repeat everything he said?"  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `   
  
Four Days Later:  
  
"You're going to make a hole in the floor if you keep doing that."   
Mina teased.  
Ray paced across the girls room, shooting up a storm.  
"He's an imbecile! We come all that way from the Moon and he just   
says 'nice to meet you but I have other meeting to attend to, please   
excuse me' oooh! Men!" Ray continued to pace the room.  
Lita sighed, "He is... pig headed, isn't he?"  
Amy glared at Lita, "That's hardly a nice thing to say behind the   
Prince's back."  
Lita rolled her eyes, "Who cares about that! I'm sure he's saying   
much worse about us!"  
Amy gasped, "He wouldn't!"  
"He would that slimy snake!"  
"What is with you and the Earth away, Ray? Ever since I can remember,   
you've had something against it." Lita asked.  
Ray stopped and glared at Lita before pacing once again.  
"Well, I don't know about everyone else but I like him just fine! I   
wouldn't be unhappy at all, if he chooses me. Imagine being the Princess   
of Earth!" Mina stared starry-eyed.  
Lita knocked her over the side of the head, "Get a life! You don't even   
know him!"  
"Yeah, I thought you were hung up the marrying for love thing." Ray   
stopped to stare at Mina.  
Mina blushed, "Well, yeah, but... didn't you see his eyes?!"  
Ray growled and clenched her fists, "Yes! But how cares about his   
eyes?"  
Knock... Knock...  
  
"Come in!" Mina called.  
A maid stepped in, "Lunch will be served on the West Balcony, Princess.   
The Majesty's wish for you to join them."  
Mina jumped up, "Of course!"  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
"She has to come from somewhere!" Darien threw a book down after   
flipping through the pages, "She can't just appear and then disappear!   
She had to come from somewhere!" He threw another book on the floor,   
"She didn't seem very wise..." Darien stopped in thought, "In fact,   
she seemed...lost and confused. Do you suppose that she was teleported   
here without knowing why or how? Maybe there was a war on her planet..."   
Darien shook his head, "Either way, she has to come from one of the   
seven planets!" The prince threw another hardback book down. It slapped   
the floor.  
"You're Majesty, lunch is ready on the West Balcony." A Servant approached   
the Prince.  
"Lunch?" Darien asked confused, "Oh, lunch... Dang, can they wait."  
"No sir."  
Darien sighed and looked over the large shelf of books.  
"I assume to books are not going anywhere soon, sir."  
Darien glanced at the servant from the corner of his eye. Humor kind of   
guy, is he?   
"Well, I suppose not. Tell Mother I'll be there as soon as possible."  
"Of course, you're Majesty." The Servant left.  
Darien leaned against a back of a chair in thought, "Where are you   
Princess?"  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
Ray tapped her figures against her glass of lemonade unconsciously.   
She stared the large garden just beyond the balcony thinking of home or   
being somewhere even more pleasant.  
"Ray..." hissed Lita.  
Ray gave her attention, "Um?"  
"Stop tapping."  
Ray looked at her hand and blushed. She looked up at the Queen and the   
four generals. That fact that all were staring at her made her blush   
harder.  
Amy cleared her throat; "You were saying something about the history   
of your gardens, your Majesty?"  
Queen Agasta smiled pleasantly, "Yes, the gardens are the Earth's pride.   
Their quiet historical; especially the Apple and Orange orchards."  
"I didn't know the palace had an orchard." Amy sat up.  
"They were put in several years ago. They're still young but they are   
baring fruit. At first we wanted to put them near each other so we wouldn't   
have to walk so far but then they didn't seem to want to grow together so   
we separated them."  
Amy nodded for her to go on but just then, Prince Darien arrived.  
"Sorry I'm late, Mother." he leaned down and kissed Queen Agasta on the   
cheek. She smiled and patted his cheek, "Next time try to be on   
time."  
Ray stiffened as the Prince sat next to her.  
Ken cleared his throat, "The Queen was just informing the Princesses   
about the two orchards."  
Prince Darien nodded, "Yes, they are a site to see."  
"I doubt you go there often." Ray put in.  
Darien smiled charmingly at her, "In fact, the opposite, it's one of   
my favorite places."  
Ray rolled her eyes. I'm sure...  
Lita gave her a warning look but it was already too late.  
"Am I mistaken Princess Ray or do you actually dislike me?" Darien   
questioned with some amusement and concern.  
Queen Agasta quickly tried to cover up for Ray, "Don't be silly,   
son."  
"No," Ray looked at him full in the face, "I don't. Just because we   
came here without kicking and screaming and making a totally idiot of   
ourselves doesn't mean that we all are happy to be here. Especially me."   
Ray looked at Queen Agasta, "I'm sorry you're Majesty, no offence to you   
or your palace but I thought I should be blunt."  
Queen Agasta swallowed but did not reply. She looked stunned silent.  
Ray couldn't take the pressure her announcement brought on the crowd and   
stood up, "If you'll excuse me."  
Amy tried to smile to break the tension. It didn't work.  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
"What's this?" Serenity picked up the limp leg to a chicken.  
Maggie turned around to look at it before going back to slicing tomatoes,   
"It's a dead chicken dear."  
Serenity gasped and stepped back, "You mean it was alive?"  
"Of course." Maggie was getting used to Serenity's... erm... lack of   
knowledge. The girl would gasp, scream, or faint when she learned   
something new. If Maggie were lucky, she would get a more pleasant   
reaction out of her.  
Garneth and Nick were getting along nicely with Serenity but Sam was   
having a hard time trusting her still. The two boys loved to take Serenity   
into town and show her around and teach her about their planet.  
"What are we going to do with it?" Serenity looked at Maggie.  
"Eat it."   
"But... it's... it was alive!"  
"What did you think you ate last night? That duck sure was alive before I   
cooked it."  
Serenity stared at the chicken in horror.  
Maggie chuckled, "Don't worry about it, love. They don't feel a thing. They   
tiny souls go right to heaven where, I'm sure, they're much happier."  
Serenity slowly sat down, "How long has this... eating animals been going   
on?"  
"Since the very beginning of the Earth."  
Serenity sighed, "I'll never understand."  
"Don't you eat meat where you live?"  
Serenity thought about it, "I suppose so... but do you think it was alive   
before we ate it?"  
Maggie broke out laughing.  
"What's going on?" Nick came in, "I don't want to miss out on a good joke."   
He looked from Serenity to Maggie.  
Garneth came in the door from behind Nick, "What's going on?"  
Maggie took a deep breath, "Nothing... nothing... you would have to be   
there to understand."  
Nick shook his head, "Here's the fire wood you wanted."  
"Good, put it in the back." Nick started for the door, "And make sure it's   
by the door where I can reach it!"  
Nick disappeared.  
Garneth sat next to Serenity; "You want to let me in on what was so   
funny?"  
Serenity looked at Maggie, "To tell you the truth I have no idea what   
was funny. I didn't... see any joke in what I said."  
"What did you say?"  
Maggie startled to chuckle.  
Serenity sighed, "I only asked about the chicken. I didn't know the poor   
thing was alive before we ate it."  
Garneth tried not to smile. He put on a grave expression and looked solemnly   
at the chicken, "Poor thing... it lived a short life..."  
Maggie turned and glared at him, "Give the girl a break, Garneth or I'll   
be having you pluck that chicken for me!"  
Garneth put on an innocent smile, "I don't know what you're talking   
about Maggie."  
Serenity stared at the chicken; "I think I'll just have a salad   
tonight..."  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
Two Days Later:  
  
Serenity walked swiftly next to Garneth on the way back to the cottage.   
Maggie would be waiting for them by the door. They were already late as   
it was.   
"Why are we going to the palace? Does she know the Queen?" Serenity   
asked.  
Garneth smiled, "Yes, but that's not why we're going. My sister is the   
Queen's Lady in Waiting. Maggie always takes her a basket of homemade   
bread and butter on Thursdays."   
"Why?"  
"Molly is Maggie's... treasure... unlike the rest of us." Garneth added.  
Serenity smiled, "She likes you."  
"Oh, sure, as much as she likes liver."  
"What liver?"  
"Never mind."  
  
Maggie met them half way with the wagon, "Get on you two. Molly will   
have to wait all day at this rate!"  
Garneth helped Serenity onto the back and hopped on himself just in   
time as Maggie started to pull away. The two sat at the back, swinging   
their legs off the side.  
Serenity laughed, as they seemed to go backwards.  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
"Darien... don't you have something better to do?" Ken stood, leaning   
against the banister in the library.  
Darien mumbled something to himself, not hearing, or just ignoring   
Ken.  
"What was that?"  
Darien turned around, "She isn't just a figment of my imagination! I   
saw her... sort of." Darien ran his figures through his thick hair.  
Ken raised an eyebrow, "Dar, relax. It was probably some peasant   
girl."  
"No, she had the bracelet on." Darien pulled out another book and   
flipped through it, "She's a princess, I know she is."  
"Don't you think you're getting a little obsessesive?"  
Darien glared at Ken, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"  
"Don't 'you' have somewhere to be?" Ken countered, "If I'm guessing   
right, there are four beautiful women out in the gardens right now,   
just waiting to be swept off their feet."  
"Hardly."  
Ken sighed, remembering the little incident at lunch a couple days ago.  
"At least be nice to them, you don't have to hibernate in the library   
looking for some clue to a... a strange girl."  
"Hello, boys and girls!" Chad popped his head in the door. Ken looked   
down from his perch watching Chad look around the seemly empty room. Chad   
looked up and saw Ken, "There you are!"  
"You might as well leave, the girls are outside."  
Chad cleared his throat and walked in, "Now, why would you say such a   
thing Ken?"  
Ken rolled his eyes, "If he's staying, I'm leaving."  
Darien ignored him as he walked around the shelf to the other side.  
"Well... since you two are busy, I'm just going to go on a walk. See ya!"   
he quickly disappeared.  
Ken sighed, "I have a lunatic and a obsessesive prince for friends.   
Great."  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
"Out, out, Molly will be wondering where we've been." Maggie jumped down   
from the wagon, "I just want you to know, Garneth, I'm holding you   
responsible!"  
Garneth rolled his eyes as he helped Serenity down from the wagon,   
"Yes, Mam'."  
"Good."   
Serenity was in awe. The palace was huge with white stonewalls. Beautiful   
green vines climbed up and around the windows until it reached the top   
of the structure.   
"Well?" Garneth whispered next to her ear.  
Serenity turned and smiled at him, "It's beautiful."  
  
The three walked into the palace from the back door near the stables. The   
halls were magnificent. The palace was even more beautiful then the Dark   
Planets Palace.  
Guards stood at every door, standing tall and at attention. Serenity   
couldn't help but stare at them. They looked so... out of it. Serenity   
stopped in front of one and stared at him. He didn't even blink or move   
his eyes.   
"Serenity, keep moving." Garneth pulled her along.  
  
"Molly!" Maggie's voice startled Serenity out of her state of awe.  
The girl named Molly was sweet looking. She had short red hair pulled back   
by a pink ribbon and white lilies. Her dress was made of green silk and   
it graced her figure beautifully.  
Serenity thought she was the prettiest thing she'd ever seen.   
"Garneth! Maggie!" Molly gave Maggie a short hug before giving Garneth a   
long one. Garneth was all smiles. Serenity could tell that he loved his   
sister.  
"Molly, this is Serenity." he pushed Serenity towards his sister.  
Serenity gave a slight curtsied, "It's nice to meet you."  
Molly smiled and nodded her head. She looked at her brother questioningly   
but Garneth only shrugged his shoulders.  
Maggie, feeling a little left out, walked up to the small group, "Now where   
are those generals that I so adore?"  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
"She's here! Hide!" Andy came running in the meeting room where Ken, Chad,   
Greg and the girls were. The generals were showing the girls the   
historical armor that hung on the walls.  
"Who's here?" Ray asked confused.  
All of a sudden, the men were anxiously looking for a place to hide.  
"How long till she gets here?" Ken asked.  
"Right now!" Maggie's voice boomed in the men's ears, "If I knew you were   
so excited to see me I'd have come yesterday!"  
Ken immediately put on a charming smile, "It's good to see you Maggie."  
The other three men put on smiles as well. Ray stared at the generals.   
'What is going on?'  
Amy, Lita and Mina were wondering the same thing.  
"I brought you some nice sweaters that you can wear this winter. I had them   
done by a friend of mine." she put her basket down and started rummaging   
through   
it.  
"She 'always' has a friend make them." Greg whispered in Ken's ear.  
Maggie pulled out four... er... purple and green sweaters... "Aren't   
they beautiful?"  
Ken swallowed and nodded mutely.  
"I won't make you try them on now... I don't want you to get your hair   
all messed up. But make sure to put them where you'll remember them when   
winter comes." She gave each of the boys their sweater. It was ruff and   
itchy in their hands.  
"Thank you." Chad managed to get out.  
Maggie finally noticed the four girls behind them, "And who are these   
fine ladies?"  
Ken cleared his throat, "Oh, forgive me. These are the Princesses from   
Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter."  
"Oh! Well, welcome!" Maggie smiled brilliantly, her chubby cheeks   
practically covering her eyes.  
The girls curtsied, smiling graciously as well.  
"I think it's wonderful that you are visiting Earth, and you've come   
quiet a distance!" Maggie shook her head, "Oh, that reminds me. I have   
adopted a girl... I think she is from another planet herself. You must   
meet her."  
"Excuse me?" Ken stepped forward.  
"Her names Serenity. She's with Garneth and Molly right now. Come, you must   
meet her." she took Ken's arm and took him with her. The others   
curious, followed.  
  
"...and she's always making us fetch things, of course, we don't mind.   
I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea or anything!" Molly smiled,   
"The Queen is really wonderful."  
Serenity was surprised that the Queen had Ladies to wait on her.   
Queen Beryl only had men who did as she bid, there were never many   
women around.  
"Serenity." Maggie came up to the girl, "I want you to meet the   
Prince's generals."  
Ken stepped forward and bowed, "Milady."  
Serenity smiled, "Hello."  
Maggie soon introduced everyone. The Princesses were quite curious   
about her. She seemed perfectly normal as far as humans go. However,   
there was something familiar about. Finally, Mina figured it out.  
"You're hair!" she burst out, startling Serenity. Serenity quickly   
brought her hand up to her hair to see if there was something wrong.  
Mina quickly shook her head, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you,   
it's just that I was wondering why you looked so familiar and it's   
because of your hairstyle. It looks just like Queen Serenity's."  
Serenity's brow scrunched, "That's the second time I've heard that name.   
Who is this Queen?"  
Mina, Ray, Lita and Amy stared at Serenity in surprise.  
"You mean, you don't know." Mina asked.  
Serenity shook her head.  
Maggie cleared her throat, "She's from a distant planet..."  
"Even so, every one knows about Queen Serenity." Ray put in.  
Serenity felt strange under everyone's curious gazes. Why was everyone so   
awed that she didn't know who this Queen was? Everything was becoming   
confusing very fast.  
"Andy, I want you to come with me. I need-" Darien stopped when he   
realized who was here.  
"Darien, come here, I want you to see someone." Andy motioned.  
Serenity backed up. She didn't like all this attention at all.  
Darien walked up with an air of authority, "Who is it?"  
Serenity looked up at the tall man approaching. He was wearing a dark   
blue shirt and black plants. He didn't look princely at all except for   
the prideful air about him.  
Darien was surprised to see a little girl with long blonde hair put into   
Queen Serenity's hairstyle. She looked a little frightened as her mouth   
was set tight her and her eyes were wide.  
Darien raised an eyebrow, "She isn't very much is she." He thought   
aloud causing every one to gasp or to glare at him.  
"Darien!" Maggie scolded.  
Serenity glared at him. No matter what she thought, she was something! What   
kind of prince was he? Serenity swallowed down the venomous reply she so   
wanted to throw. Even if he didn't think much of her, he had no right to   
say so!  
"Andy, I need you to come with me." Darien turned to his friend.  
Andy was still glaring at him, "Darien, I think you owe her an apology."  
Darien looked back at the girl then at Maggie whose face was screwed up   
in the most unpleasant manor. He cleared his throat, "Sorry for being so   
rude, my mind was preoccupied with other things." His bow was short and   
stiff.  
Serenity didn't think he was sorry at all for insulting her. It's bad   
enough being thrown around on the Dark Planet! I thought Earth was...   
was a wonderful place, where people at least had respect for one   
another.  
When Andrew still wouldn't move Darien begged, "Please, Andy, I don't   
want it to get too late."  
Andy sighed and gave Serenity an apologetic smile before turning to go   
with the Prince.  
Serenity's hands tightened at her sides. The nerve of that man! He had   
no respect for his friends or acquaintances!  
"Next time, I hope we meet on better terms, 'Prince' Darien." Serenity's   
voice was stiff and challenging.  
Darien stopped in his tracks; he turned around to face her, and walked   
back up to the girl.  
Molly bit her lip. What was the Prince going to do?  
Serenity stared up at him boldly.  
"I'm sure we will..." he looked up at her hair, "Meatball head."  
Serenity's mouth fell open in surprise.  
He smirked and started to turn.  
"You... you... how dare you call me that?!" Serenity yelled at him. He   
continued walking to the door.   
Maggie quickly caught the girl before she could run after the Prince.  
Serenity's heart was beating to war drums. He insulted her by telling   
her "she wasn't much" and then by calling her "Meatball head"! What kind   
of prince was he?  
"Serenity, please calm down." Maggie's voice soothed her thoughts.   
Maggie had never seen the girl so worked up before.  
Serenity relaxed and looked at the men and women surrounding her.  
Ray smiled, "I think I'm going to like you."  
Mina elbowed her, "Don't mind her, she just doesn't like him."  
Serenity sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have over reacted." What an   
idiot I must seem in front of all these fine people! Serenity thought   
as she bowed her head and looked at the gray marble floor.  
Amy giggled, "Don't worry, we're used to it. Lita is often loosing her   
temper in court."  
Lita smiled, "Have you seen the rest of the Palace?"  
Serenity shook her head. Everyone was being so good about this.  
"Maggie do you mind." Ken asked.  
Maggie shook her head, "No, go ahead, I wanted to talk to Molly   
anyway."  
  
The group soon broke up. Serenity followed the three men and four women   
around the palace. The fairy tale like palace was enchanting to her. Flowers   
and beautiful green planets sat in corners of the palace, climbing up the   
walls and ceilings. Serenity found the guards very interesting. They looked   
like statues yet she knew they were human.  
"Do they ever talk?" Serenity asked as they passed two men standing at   
their stations.  
Greg smiled, "Of course. However, right now they're on duty."  
"They're job is to stand stiff and guard the door?"  
"Sort of." Greg smiled, amused.  
"Next we have to show you the hot springs!" Chad announced.  
"What's a hot spring?"  
"It's a natural resource. In some places on the earth, like here, there   
are pools of warm and sometimes hot water that spring up from the ground.   
It's great to relax and swim in." Greg informed.  
Serenity's eyes were wide, "Where is it?"  
"On the East side of the palace, we're almost there." Ken walked a long   
side her.  
  
When the doors opened steam blew out at them. Serenity coughed, caught   
off guard. Ken guided her in slowly. Serenity looked around, it was misty   
and somewhat hard to see clearly.  
"This is it? Where's the-"  
"Whoa!" Ken grabbed her arm before she could go sailing into the spring. Serenity gasped, "That's it!" I almost went in there!   
Chad knelt down and put his hand in the water, "It's not too hot. Want   
to take a swim?"  
Serenity quickly shook her head.  
Ray glared at Chad, "I hope that wasn't a serious proposal."  
Chad blushed, "No milady."  
  
An hour later, the girls were left alone in the sun room while the men   
went to order some drinks and something to eat.   
"Do you all live here?" Serenity asked, curious.  
Ray shook her head, "Of course not. We're... or at least, three of us   
will be returning home in a month or so."  
"Why only three?"  
Mina blushed, "We are the Prince's choice for a bride. He must pick one   
of us before the month is over."  
"What?" Serenity stared at the girls incredible, "One of you has to   
marry that man?"  
Amy nodded, "It's for the good of the planets."  
Serenity shook her head, "I could never do anything like that. Didn't   
you ever think of rebelling or... just running away?"  
Ray stood up, "It's our duty to our people."  
Serenity didn't understand. It's not always easy to run away. Serenity   
thought, thinking of her own case. But it's worth it. Look at me. I ran   
away from all the darkness and evil... and my... Serenity shivered.   
Family.  
"Serenity? Are you alright?" Lita sat next to her.  
"Uh? Oh... I was just thinking." Serenity smiled sadly.  
"Of what?"  
"My... family... I guess."  
"Aren't they with you?"  
"No..." Serenity sighed, "I ran away." Serenity looked strait into Lita's   
eyes, "And I don't regret it at all."  
Lita's eyes widened, "Serenity... didn't they... I mean, love you?"  
The girls listened intently.  
"I don't think so... My Step-mother is the Queen of the planet where I   
live and my step-sister and brother could care less about me. None of them   
care about me..."   
Everyone stared at her.  
"You're a Princess." Mina questioned, confused.  
Serenity nodded.  
"Then what are you doing with the woman named Maggie?" Lita asked.  
Serenity smiled, "I was lost and sick so she took care of me."  
The girls all exchanged glances.  
"From what planet are you from exactly?" Amy asked.  
Serenity looked at the girls. If she told them, they might send her   
back.  
"I... it's..."  
"Food for everyone!" Chad came in with a large plate of fruit.  
Mina jumped off her chair, "Wonderful! I'm starving!"  
Serenity sighed in relief. She didn't know what she's say if they pressed   
her.  
"Hey, you forgot the cheese, Jack!" Lita glared at Ken.  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
Darien moved aside some dead leaves, "We were about right here weren't   
we?"  
Andy was sitting on a log, emptying the rocks out of his boots, "How   
should I know? Everything looks the same to me."  
Darien rolled his eyes, "I brought you because I thought you could   
help."  
"No, you brought me because I'm great company and... because you needed   
a guard." Andy grinned, "Poor Prince, can't go anywhere without a   
babysitter."  
Darien glared, "Shut up, Andy, and help me find some clues."  
"What do you want me to find? A long trail of mud leading right to where   
she is?"  
Darien grunted as he stood up, "Just something."  
"What about that girl you insulted back there? Maggie says she's from   
another planet. Maybe she's the girl-"  
"Get real, Andy."  
"You know... you don't have to be rude to every girl your attracted   
to."  
"Attracted!" Darien stared at Andy amazed, "Where did you come up   
with that idea?"  
Andy smiled, "She challenged you. I'd say that's enough to get your   
blood flowing."  
Darien shook his head, "You have got some imagination."  
  
```````````````````````````  
  
Serenity snuggled into the warm covers. Today was an exciting day and   
she hopped to visit the palace with Maggie more often. The Princesses   
were wonderful and easy to talk to and she wanted to get to know Molly   
better.  
Maybe Garneth would take her some time... or maybe even Nick.  
Maggie was already fast asleep next to her. She snored softly before   
falling silent. Serenity hit her pillow to make it more comfortable   
before resting her head and closing her eyes.  
I hope I don't see that Prince again... I lost my temper... I hardly   
ever loose my temper! How could I do that? Maggie and everyone else had   
been so nice to me. Serenity sighed mentally. I know Maggie disapproved   
of my behavior. I could tell by the way she was looking at me when we got   
home. Oh, how could I yell at him like that? What is wrong with me? I   
never yelled at Queen Beryl before!  
Serenity tossed and turned. Something was bothering her.  
I've seen the Prince before... somewhere.  
  
I just hope it wasn't on the Dark Planet or something.  
  
Where did I see him?  
  
Am I just going crazy?  
  
I need to go to sleep.  
  
He has to marry one of the Princesses.  
  
What are they going to do?  
  
Whom is he going to choose?  
  
That other general looked familiar too.  
  
Go to sleep.  
  
I wonder if he's secretly in love with someone.  
  
I am crazy.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Queen Serenity paced her room. It was late, she knew, but she couldn't   
sleep. Ever since that sudden attack on her powers... she could feel a   
force... near her. It was hard to know if it was good or evil. All she   
knew is that it felt familiar. Someone had tapped into her powers over a   
week ago. And it bothered her. She didn't know many people that could   
do that.   
She thought of telling Luna but that would only cause her to become   
over protective. Besides, it surely was nothing, wasn't it?  
Serenity stopped pacing and sat on the edge of her bed.  
Please... tell me what to do!  
Serenity stood up and walked out of her room and down the hall. Somehow,   
she had gotten an answer. She started jogging down the hall until she   
stopped suddenly at the one room she hadn't gone in for years.   
Queen Serenity's heart sped up at the sight of the door. Why had she   
stopped here?  
Queen Serenity closed her eyes as she twisted the doorknob. It came open   
with ease. Serenity opened her eyes. The room was dark but she could   
dimly see the shape of a small bed, dresser and toys occupying the   
floor. Serenity felt tears come to her eyes. She quickly wiped them   
away.  
My daughter... she's home...  
  
  
(To be continued...)  
  
``````````````````````````````````  
  
Yeah! I got another chapter done and this one was much longer! I hoped   
you liked it!  
  
Thanks for Read'in, minna-chan! 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Apples & Oranges  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Four / Trouble in the Palace  
Rated: PG  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
URL: www.mariejwfanfics.homestead.com  
  
Wow, I'm just speeding along! I hope you like this next chapter!  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Tell me again, WHY are we spying on the generals?" Ray asked, annoyed   
at her loyal friends childishness.  
"Shhh... they'll hear you." Mina whispered, "We're spying because it   
wouldn't be polite to stare at them face to face. Don't you think?"  
Ray rolled her eyes, "Whoever said the generals were worth staring   
at?"  
Lita smiled, "All of us, of course."  
Amy cleared her throat, "Maybe we should be leaving now." A bright   
blush was taking over her cheeks.  
"Why?" Mina asked.  
Amy swallowed, "Because they're taking their shirts off."  
"Really?" Mina turned to stare at the guys by the swimming hole,   
"Wow!'  
Ray hit Mina over the head, "Get a life, we should be in the palace   
drinking lemonade not staring at-" Ray stopped as Chad pulled himself   
out of the water and shook out his wet hair.   
"You were saying?" Mina smirked.  
Ray tore her eyes away from Chad's nice... well... we all know. "Maybe   
we can just stay a while, besides, it's a long walk back."  
Lita and Mina snickered.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Did you guys hear something?" Chad looked around, "I thought I   
heard..."  
"It's probably some squirrels." Ken started swimming backwards.  
Andy picked up some moss from the side of the swimming pool, "Darien's...   
really lucky to get to choose between those four Princesses."  
Ken stopped and stood up in the water, "Yeah, so?"  
"Well..." Andy looked up at the guys, "If you had to choose between four   
girls, whom would you pick?"  
"You mean, the four Princesses."  
Andy nodded.  
Greg blushed, "We don't have that choice."  
"I know... but let's just imagine for a while, okay. So, who would you   
choose?" Andy dropped the moss and lifted himself out of the water and   
onto the grass.  
Ken smiled, "Lita."  
"Really?" Chad shook his head, "She kind of strikes me as... tom   
boyish."  
"Hardly." Ken breathed, "She's beautiful.  
"What about you, Greg?" Chad asked.  
Greg cleared his throat, "I think we can occupy our minds with better   
things."  
"Really like... Mina... or... Amy... for example?" Chad teased.  
"Amy." he quickly stated before diving into the water.  
Chad laughed, "Well... I'm not surprised. She's as smart as you are."  
Greg came up next to Ken.  
Ken gave him a teasing look.  
"Awe, come on! Lay off!" Greg pleaded.  
"Alright, what about you Chad?" Ken smiled.  
Chad raised an eyebrow, "Truly, I'd have to say... Ray."  
"Ray?" Ken sputtered, "But she... she doesn't like you."  
Chad glared at Ken, "She does too... she just doesn't know it yet."  
Andy smiled, "Chad, she's not for you."  
Chad glared daggers at Andy, "You'll see."  
Andy shook his head.  
"Okay, what about you Andy?"  
"Mina..." Andy sighed, dramatically.  
"This is pathetic." Chad rubbed his arms as a breeze came upon   
him.  
"Yeah..." Andy shook himself out of it, "I don't get it, man. Darien   
has four girls he can choose from for his bride and he... he practically   
ignores them... or is rude to them. I know ever since he was a kid he   
was... distant when it came to girls and commitment, but really this   
is ridiculous."  
Ken sighed, "Let's talk about something else, this is getting   
depressing."  
Andy smiled, "Depressing, huh?"  
Ken nodded.  
Andy, Chad and Greg exchanged looks before slowly getting into the   
water and picking up moss.  
"Well... then, let's make it a little more fun!" Chad hurdled a big   
glob of moss and salt water at Ken. Ken ducked under the water but came   
up with moss on top of his head.  
"HA! Try again!" Ken smiled.  
Chad broke out laughing, "Wrong... buddy!"  
Ken looked confused before sensing something on his head. He pulled if   
off with a frown, "Ooo... you guys are going to get it!"  
  
``````````````````````````````  
  
"What are they saying?" Mina moved closer to the bush, "Shhh... Lita I   
can't hear!"  
"It wasn't me, it was Amy."  
"This isn't right at all guys. What if they find us?"  
"Shhh..."  
  
"You mean, the four Princesses?" one of the guys asked.  
  
Mina giggled, "They're talking about us!"  
"Shut up." Ray knocked Mina over the head again.  
Mina glared before tuning back into the guys.  
  
"Lita." Ken's back was to the girls but they all heard him non-the-less.  
"Really?" Chad shook his head, "She kind of strikes me as... tom boyish."  
  
"I may be tough but I'm not a boy!" Lita tried to defend herself.  
"Would you be quiet?!" Mina hissed.  
  
"Really like... Mina... or... Amy... for example?" Chad teased.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Ray whispered, "What about them?"  
"Shhh..." Amy whispered back.  
  
"Amy." Greg said before quickly jumping into the pool.  
  
Amy's breath caught. 'What was that supposed to mean?'  
  
Chad started talking, "Truly, I'd have to say... Ray."  
"Ray?" Ken sputtered, "But she... she doesn't like you."  
Chad bit out in reply, "She does too... she just doesn't know it yet."  
Andy smiled, "Chad, she's not for you."  
"You'll see." he replied confidently.  
  
"Like him? Is he in sane?" Ray glared at the over confident man.  
Mina started giggling, "Admit it, Ray, you're gone over him and he knows it."  
"I am NOT!"  
"Be...quiet! They're going to hear us if you guys keep this up!" Lita bit out.  
  
The guys started talking again, this time to Andy. Mina's hope started to   
rise. If all of the guys liked one of her, friends... then did that mean...   
Andy liked her?   
Andy's voice was too quiet to hear as he talked to Ken. Mina bit her lip   
before turning to Lita, "Did you hear that?"  
Lita shook her head, "I couldn't hear anything."  
Mina sighed. 'Great, now I'll never know.'  
  
"May I ask what you are all doing?"  
  
The girls spun around to see a green skirt. They looked up. Molly stood   
staring down at them with a smirk on her face, "It's very rude to stare   
at the generals, Princesses."  
Ray blushed bright red along with Amy, while Mina and Lita smiled   
stupidly.  
"You wouldn't tell, would you?" Mina stood up and dusted off her   
skirt.  
Molly smiled, "Oh... I don't know..."  
Lita stood up and crossed her arms, "Stop teasing. You honestly can't   
say that you've never spied on the generals before."  
Molly turned serious, "Of course not. I'm a lady and ladies   
don't-"  
"Alright, what do you want?"  
Molly smiled again, "Meet me for tea tomorrow at four." The Lady in   
Waiting, curtsied and briskly turned around and headed back towards the   
palace.  
"I'm curious, what was she doing out this far from the palace by   
herself anyway?"   
The girls exchanged looks.   
Yes,... they wondered.  
  
````````````````````````````````````  
  
"What's way down there?" Serenity asked Nick as she peered down into   
the wail.  
Nick stopped piling wood up against the cottage and walked up behind   
Serenity, "Water."  
"Water?" Serenity looked at him curious, "How do you get down   
there?"  
"You don't. It comes up to you."  
Serenity stared at him.  
"Here..." Nick grabbed the bucket sitting at the side, "I'll show you."  
He hooked the bucket onto the rope before moving to the side and cranking   
it down. Serenity watched as the bucket went lower and lower until she   
couldn't see it any more. Finally, they both heard a splash.   
"Now we pull it up." He cranked it back up and before Serenity knew   
it, a bucket of water sat in front of her.  
"Wow!"  
"How do you get water where you come from?"   
"Well, there isn't actually any water on our planet so we have to get it   
from somewhere else."  
"Bummer." Nick smiled, "Hey, do you want to go into town when I'm   
finished?"  
Serenity nodded. There was still so much to learn!  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Darien sat idly in his chair, watching his Father drown on about politics   
and the people. Darien had heard all of this before just yesterday and he   
was in no mood to listen to it again, but his father had insisted that he   
stay.  
His generals looked equally bored but at least they were paying   
attention. Several other Gentlemen sat listening and taking notes.  
'The bracelet was made of crystals... so it had to come from...' Darien   
thought hard. 'Maybe Jupiter... or... no it couldn't be Jupiter. The   
princess of that planet is already here. In fact, I've met just about   
every princess of every planet!' Darien was even more confused by this.   
'Could there be another planet that we don't know of?'  
Darien snapped to attention when the sound of his father's deep voice   
ceased. Everyone had turned to look at the doors.  
"Come in." King Terren commanded.  
A servant walked in with grace, "You're Majesty, a..." the servant   
looked slightly confused, "Prince Nattian of Grace is here to see you."  
King Terren's brow furrowed.   
"He's waiting in the sun room."  
Darien was just as curious as his father was. 'Who is this prince?   
I've never heard of him before, and I've certainly have never heard   
of a planet called Grace.'  
King Terren cleared his throat, "Excuse me, Gentlemen. Darien, would   
you please take over?"  
Darien started and gave his father an alarmed look. He had no idea   
where his father was in his lecture and he wasn't even sure he remembered   
it all.  
King Terren either ignored his look or didn't see it. He quickly left   
the room with the servant.  
Darien uncomfortably stood up and walked to the head of the table. Andy   
was visibly snickering and Ken looked amused. Darien gave a short glare   
at his friends before clearing his throat, "Where were we?"  
  
``````````````````````````````  
  
Two Days Later:  
  
"He's a strange prince indeed! I've never seen anyone like him." Molly   
gossiped. Serenity leaned in, "Is he much like Prince Darien?"  
"No. He's... much more secretive. And he's not as handsome either."  
Serenity rolled her eyes and leaned back, "Prince Darien is hardly   
handsome."  
Molly's eyes widened, "But he is!"  
Serenity shook her head, "I won't hear any more of it."  
"You're only saying that because he insulted you."  
Serenity stood up and walked to the window, "What makes him so   
strange?"  
"Prince Nattian?"  
Serenity spun around, "What?"  
Molly stood up, "That's his name. What's the matter? You look positively   
pale!"  
Serenity swallowed, "What did you say he looked like?"  
"Well, he has black hair and dark green eyes with a tint of yellow in   
them, I think. And he's rather short if you size him up to Prince Darien.   
Why are you asking?"  
Serenity swallowed hard. 'It couldn't be! He couldn't have found me so   
quickly! It's not him! It's got to be some one else!' "Where is he   
from?"  
Molly stepped back, "I think you're ill, maybe I should call Nick and   
have   
him-"  
"Molly, answer me." Serenity sat down again, trying to look as calm as   
possible.  
"He said he came from Grace but none of us have ever heard of that   
planet."  
Serenity didn't believe him either. 'I have to get out of here!'  
"Come, I think you should lay down or something, you look like you're   
about to faint!" Molly took Serenity's arm and helped her up.  
Serenity barely knew where Molly was bringing her until they entered   
the hallway.  
Up ahead Ray and Lita were coming towards them. When they saw the   
condition of their new friend, they quickened their pace, "What happened?   
Is she ill?"  
Molly couldn't answer their questions.  
"I'm fine." Serenity started to gather her senses.  
Molly was still worried, "Are you sure?"  
Serenity nodded and looked up at Ray and Lita. They looked worried for   
her health, "Really, I'm fine. I just got a dizzy spell, that's all."  
Serenity put on a smile but it quickly failed when she saw that   
unmistakable figure walking towards them. Their eyes connected and he   
smiled lovingly. Serenity turned even paler and her knees buckled.   
Lita quickly grabbed her left arm and Molly grabbed her right, holding   
her on her feet.  
"She 'is' ill!" Ray stood in front of her, blocking Serenity's view to   
the man approaching. Ray put a hand on the girls forehead, "Her temperature   
is fine..."  
"Let's just-"  
Molly was cut off by a deep voice, "My sister!"  
The girls turned to see Prince Nattian standing with a big smile on his   
face and... were there tears in his eyes?  
"My little sister!" he repeated as he moved towards Serenity.  
All three girls stared at Nattian in shock.  
Serenity looked frightened but her three friends hardly noticed.  
Prince Nattian wrapped his arms around her in a rib-crushing hug. Serenity   
felt dizzy from the shock as well as the tight embrace.   
Nattian pulled away but not far.  
"You mean to say that she is your sister?" Ray asked amazed.  
Nat smiled and looked down at his 'sister' adoringly, "Yes... but she   
ran away... you should be ashamed of yourself, Serenity!" he shook his   
index finger in her face, "Mother has been worried sick about you."  
Serenity shook her head but Nat only gave her another 'hug'.  
The girls smiled despite this awkward situation.  
"I think she's a bit ill, Prince." Molly commented.  
Nat pulled away and looked at Serenity's pale face and wide eyes, "Yes...   
yes... I see. Let's get her somewhere so she can rest."  
Nat wrapped an arm around her waist and let her lean against him. The   
girls lead the way while Nat hung back just enough to talk to her in   
private, "Lovely friends you've made, Serenity."  
Serenity didn't reply.  
"It took some time to find you but I'm not going to talk about that.   
Queen Beryl is enraged by your childishness. You shouldn't have run away   
so soon. Next time try leaving when you're older and more in control of   
your life. It would help if you were a little smarter in obeying the   
Queen's orders."  
Serenity took all this in. He was going to take her back! The   
Princess panicked, "Please... leave me here...! It wouldn't be so bad   
if you just left me here, would it? The Queen would forget me in time!   
Please... leave me here!" Serenity felt tears coming to her eyes.  
"Don't worry, Princess. I'll take good care of you." Nat whispered into   
her hair, "Besides I don't plan to leave just yet. I kind of like all   
this attention I'm receiving."  
Serenity shivered in dislike.  
They finally arrived at Princess Lita's bedroom. Nat brought her in and   
sat her on the bed, "Now... get some rest sister. Tomorrow is going to be  
a busy day." He slowly waved his hand in front of her face. Serenity felt   
sleep come over her as his dark power washed over her eyes.   
"Sleep, sister, sleep..."   
Serenity lay down and dozed off.  
Lita came and pulled a blanket over her, "I hope she will be better when   
she wakes up."  
Nat smiled, "She might have a headache but other then that she'll be   
fine."  
The girls exchanged glances as they left the room.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````  
  
Queen Serenity walked swiftly into the dinning room, "Luna, we have to   
talk." she sat down. She couldn't, wouldn't ignore her feelings   
anymore.  
Luna looked up at her Queen curious, "Yes, your Magesty?"  
Serentiy leaned towards the black cat, "That day that I was announcing   
that the Queen and King of Earth were coming to visit. Do you   
remember?"  
Luna nodded.  
"I felt a sudden weakness."  
"Yes... I was worried about that. Did you have it again?" Luna came   
closer to her Queen.  
Serenity shook her head, "No... but I think I know what it was. Luna,   
my energy was drained."  
"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Luna stood up on all fours,   
"Serenity, something like this must be taken care of at once!"  
"Luna! Listen to me! I don't think it is a threat. I think..." Serenity   
took a deep breath, "Luna, I think it was my daughter that drained my  
power."  
Luna stared at the Queen, "Excuse me?"  
"Luna I asked the Gods to help me and they led me strait to Serenity's   
room." Queen Serenity felt tears prick her eyes, "You know I've never   
been in that room since she... disappeared. Luna, I could almost 'feel'   
her energy. I 'could feel' her."  
Luna's eyes softened, "Are you sure?"  
"Who else would have drained it?"  
"So what does this mean?"  
"She's near, Luna, I can feel her close to me. She's somewhere on one of   
the planets." Serenity stood up, "And I'm going to find her."  
Luna gave the Queen a sympathic took, "There are many planets, my Queen.   
It will take years to check them all."  
"Then we better start now." the Queen smiled hopefully at Luna, "I want   
to see her as soon as possible! I've already lost too many years with her."  
Luna sighed and nodded, "I'll see that it is done."  
  
````````````````````````````  
  
'Serenity, my love.' Nat stroked her hair, 'my sweet, sweet Serenity.   
So beautiful.'  
Serenity stiffened against his touch, 'Natia told me to tell you that   
the Queen wants to see you.'  
'Don't mention anyone but us. It is just you and I in a paradise of ours.   
Look around.' Nat purred against her ear.  
Serenity looked around. The forest was barren and the dirt was dusty   
against her shoes.  
'The Queen-'  
'Forget the Queen. You and I will concur the universe together! We'll be   
the most beautiful Queen and King in all space!' he pulled away from her   
and looked her in the eye, 'that's what you want isn't it?'  
Serenity shook her head, 'I just want to be loved. That's all. I don't   
want a castle or the all of space.'  
'I can love you, Serenity.' he stepped forward. Serenity stepped back,   
'You're my brother.'  
'Step-brother.'  
Serenity looked at him full in the face.  
He sighed, 'One day you will understand. One day you will love me as I   
love you.' He turned and disappeared through the dead trees.  
Serenity stood staring at her life. He didn't love her. He only lusted   
after her. 'I am going to run away if it's the last thing I do!' Serenity   
yelled to anyone that would hear her.  
Unfortunately the wrong person did.  
Serenity spun around as a twig snapped. Natia's figure disappeared behind   
a rock.  
'Oh...no...'  
  
Serenity opened her eyes, "Where am I?" She winced at the sound of her own   
voice as it echoed in her ears. She had a splitting headache! Serenity   
looked around the room. Silk drapes hung over the bed hiding the rest of   
the room to her view.   
The Princess sat up and slid off of the bed.  
The room looked like one of the royal suites.   
The door opened and Lita stepped in with a tray of small sandwiches,   
"Nattian said you would be up by now. How did you sleep?"  
Serenity groaned and leaned against the bed, "Not good." 'So it wasn't   
a dream... it's all real!'  
"You look better now. Do you often get dizzy spells?" Lita put the tray   
down on the side table and sat down next to Serenity.  
Serenity shook her head, "No... it's just that." Serenity quickly turned   
to Lita, "Please, help me leave! I can't stay here."  
Lita stood up and shook her head; "You left your brother once. Don't you   
know what you're doing to your family?"  
"I'm not doing anything!" Serenity snapped, "You have no idea how evil   
Nat is!"  
"Nat?" Lita smiled, "That sounds better then Nattian."  
Serenity shook her head and stood up, "Lita, please, you have to trust me.   
Nat isn't who he says he is!"  
"He's your brother isn't he?"  
"He's my step-brother but he's not a prince from Grace. He's from the   
Dark Planet! It's dark, evil, and horrible! That's why I left! He's not   
who he pretends to be!" Serenity begged, "Let me go. I'll find a place to   
hide and-"  
"Serenity." Lita looked down at the petite girl determined, "I can't let  
you go."  
Serenity glared at her, "Then I'll go myself." She headed for the door but   
Lita grabbed her from behind and pulled her back to the bed kicking   
and screaming.  
"Serenity, stop it!" Lita demanded, "This isn't right!"  
Serenity stopped struggling, realizing how useless it was. Serenity lay   
on the bed, staring up at the green silk, with tears in her eyes.  
Lita stood up and looked at Serenity. She was worried sick about her.   
The poor girl had obviously gotten some idea that her brother was horrible.   
How could she be so misled?  
"You won't let me go?" Serenity tried one last time.  
"No..." Lita swallowed, "It's for your own good." The Princess of Jupiter   
then turned and left the room, locking the door behind her.  
  
``````````````````````````  
  
Darien looked out his bedroom window. The sky was becoming thick and dark.   
A storm was coming. Darien tensed. This storm looked bad. Everyone would   
be running to shelter and the palace windows would be locked in a matter   
of minutes.   
A servant entered the room, "Your magesty, please shut and lock your   
window, a storm is coming."  
Darien gave a short nod and the servant left.  
"A storm... I wonder what will happen to the Apple and Orange trees..."  
  
  
(To be Continued...)  
  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Well? What did you think? I hope you like it so far!  
  
Thanks for read'in, minna-chan! 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Apples & Oranges  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Five / Storm  
Rated: PG  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
  
Okay! I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far!  
  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
  
Serenity sat up as a gust of wind flew through the window. The air was cold   
and moist as it hit her legs. The princess stood up and walked slowly to   
the window. She gasped as a heavy wind blew over her. The sight of the dark   
gray clouds and the full wind scared her. What was this? Serenity back   
away. Whatever it was, it was NOT good! Serenity turned around and ran for   
the door. She started banging on it, "Let me out!"  
The howling wind passed the window before a thick sheet of rain fell. Now   
a mixture of rain and wind poured into the royal chambers, soaking the   
drapes and furniture.  
Serenity pounded harder on the door. Afraid of the unknown.  
"Help! Someone please!" Serenity cried.  
Thunder and Lightening scared Serenity stiff. She started wide-eyed, as   
the lightening seemed to zoom past her window. She couldn't move if she   
wanted to!   
  
````````````````````````````  
  
Darien closed the window tight. There's wasn't going to be any   
sleeping tonight.   
The Prince ran to the door and flung it open. Maids and servants were   
all running towards the cellar. Darien's heart tightened. He grabbed one   
of the servants by the collar before he could pass, "What's going on?"  
"It's a hurricane! It's coming!" he shouted and struggled to pull   
away.  
"Does the King know?"  
"I have no idea. Let me go!" he demanded. The servant was obviously   
frightened out of his wits.  
Darien let go and the man scrambled off.  
A hurricane? There hasn't been one in years! Darien ran down the hall   
towards his father's chambers. He stopped and pushed the door   
open.  
The King and Queen were gone and the window was already boarded up.   
I hope they're already down there.   
Darien ran back towards his room to get what he could before going   
down to the cellar.  
  
```````````````````````````  
  
Lita, Ray, Mina and Amy were all pushed down into the dark basement of   
the palace. All four girls were confused and had no idea what was going   
on!  
"Please, girls, remain calm." The maid who had hurried them down there   
pleaded.  
"Why are we down here? Is there an emergency?" Ray asked.  
The maid nodded, "No time to explain, just continue down the stairs. I   
have more to lead here." The woman took off. The girls continued.  
  
```````````````````````````  
  
Darien ran down the halls, turning left then right, trying to remember   
where everything lead to while in his panicked state.  
A loud banging sound stopped him in his tracks.  
"Get me out of here! I don't want to die!"   
Darien looked at the door, confused before shaking his head and calling   
himself a number of names. Someone was locked in there. He unlocked the   
door and pushed it open. At first, he saw no one but then he looked down   
to see the girl he insulted the other day on the floor. She jumped up,   
"What's happening? What is that?" she pointed towards the window that   
was wide open. Without answering, Darien quickly ran to the window, with   
some effort pushed it shut, and locked it.   
"Let's go." he grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the hallway.  
"What's going on?" Serenity yelled at him.  
"No time to explain. We have to get to the cellar."  
"What's a cellar?"  
"Never mind!"  
Serenity tightened her grip on his hand and did her best to match his steps.   
All she knew was that he was her only hope of surviving this strange   
disaster.  
  
`````````````````````````````  
  
Nat was huddled in the corner with the King and Queen of the Earth. The   
couple held each other's hands in worry as they stared up at the   
ceiling.   
"Why are we down here?" Nat asked, annoyed that he was hurried all the   
way down here only to sit and wait for something.  
The King looked at him for the first time, "It's a hurricane."  
"What's that?"  
The King stared at him for a second wondering if the boy was joking or not.   
He then replied, "It's a mixture of rain and wind. It will surely   
blow everything over."  
Nat didn't see how that would be totally bad. Besides, if the man was   
the king couldn't he just tell it to stop?  
Taking one look at King Terren, he knew the answer to that.  
  
``````````````````````````  
  
Darien pulled Serenity around the corner, almost sweeping her off her feet   
in the process. She regained her footing just in time for them to round   
another corner. Darien tried to remember the way but he felt very turned   
around at the moment. All the halls looked the same in his hurry.   
However, confused he was at the moment, he knew he had to keep going.  
The palace was filled with an ugly howling sound as the wind beat   
unmercifully against the palace. Noises Darien had never heard before   
came alive and seemed to eat up the place. Plants were tipped over   
from the crowd or the wind itself, and the palace seemed to be darker   
then ever.  
The hurricane was approaching fast and Darien could hear it by the   
increase of deafening sound.  
Serenity clung to Darien's hand until her own hand hurt. What was   
going to happen to them? And where were they going?  
Despite the windows being locked up, wind swirled around them, making   
Serenity cringe at cold air.  
Serenity's shoe slipped off in their flight.  
"Prince Darien, wait! I lost-"  
"No time!" he yelled back. Just then, they came to a dead end. A short   
wall with a boarded up window greeted their view.  
Darien swore, "Where are we?" This didn't look familiar at all.  
Serenity looked behind them, down the long hallway, "What now?"  
Darien looked at Serenity's worried frown, "We have to go back the other   
way. I got lost some where," he admitted.  
Serenity didn't reply she only looked at him fully trusting him.  
Darien was surprised at her reaction to this dilemma. However, he didn't   
have time to stand there and ask questions. He pulled her hand again and   
raced down the hallway. They stopped every now and then to get a definition   
to where they were.   
'When I build my own palace, it's going to be small!' Darien promised   
himself.  
All of a sudden, one of the bigger windows flew open and a gust of wind   
pushed them face forward onto the ground. Darien pulled his head away from   
the floor and looked behind him to find the window wide open. He couldn't   
leave the window open like that! It would destroy the whole palace!   
Darien pushed himself up and against the wind. The hurricane whished past   
the window, blowing Darien back. His muscles reacted painfully as he   
finally made it to the window. Struggling he pulled it shut before   
collapsing on the floor in exhaustion. His eyes stung painfully from   
the intense cold wind that had been blowing in his face. He closed   
them, trying to focus on something else. Something much less   
painful...  
  
``````````````````````````  
  
Mina bit her lip, "How long will this last?" The room was dark except   
for some dim candles. Everyone was in the cellar and the doors were shut   
tight, blocking any light.  
Ray paced the small area where the girls stood, "Earth is known for so   
many blasted disasters! Who would ever want to live here!"  
Amy sighed, "Despite the disasters, it is a beautiful place."  
Ray glared at Amy in the dark. Amy didn't notice.  
Lita bounced her knee in nervousness, "Where's Molly anyway? I thought   
she came down with us."  
"She did but she went to find the Queen."  
Lita smiled grimly, "I can't believe she made us tell her what general we   
liked and why. Talk about a little nosey-body."  
"Can you blame her? We looked pretty funny with our heads peeking through   
the bushes." Mina giggled at herself.  
"I hope everyone got down here okay." Amy thought, "I wonder if Nattian   
is taking care of his little sister. It's amazing really, I never would   
have-"  
"Serenity!" Lita jumped up.  
"What?" Amy asked confused.  
"I left her in my room."  
"I'm sure she got out in time."  
"No... I locked the door..." Lita added with regret.  
All the girls looked at each other with worry. What would happen to   
Serenity?  
  
````````````````````````````````````  
  
Serenity opened her eyes. The hall was abnormally quiet as well as dark.   
What happened? Serenity searched around the darkness. Where was the Prince?   
He didn't leave me did he? The Princess pushed herself up into a   
sitting position and looked around the dark hall.  
A figure slumped against the wall under the closed window startled   
her. Serenity made herself calm down as she told herself that it was   
only the prince. She crawled over. Was he dead? Fear rose in her heart.   
He can't be! She placed a hand on his forehead before trailing it down   
to his nose to see if he was breathing.  
The prince groaned.  
Serenity gasped, "He's alive!"  
She placed one hand on each side of his face, "Prince Darien, wake up!"   
She shook him slightly.  
His eyes fluttered open and he looked up in the dark to see two sky blue   
eyes looking down at him with worry, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"  
Prince Darien looked at her confused. Where did she come from?  
"Are you hurt?" she tried again, when he didn't answer, "I have no idea   
where we are and... it's dark here. Do you know where we are? You aren't   
hurt are you? Can you still lead the way? Do you know where we are?" The   
girl babbled.  
Darien stopped her. All those questions were making him dizzy. He put a   
hand on her shoulder, "I'm okay..."  
Serenity let out the air she had been holding in relief, "Thank   
goodness."  
Darien looked around, "Why is it so... quiet and... dark?"  
Serenity looked around the hall as well, her hands slid down to rest on   
his chest, "I don't know. Is that thing supposed to do that? Is the   
hurricane thing over?"  
Darien listened intently. Was it possible that it was over already?  
"Let's get up." Darien decided. Weather it was over or not they both   
needed to get to the cellar and see if his parents were all right.  
Serenity helped him stand, "How are we going to get anywhere in this   
darkness?"  
"We will." Actually, he had no idea where they were. He had to admit he'd   
never been to the cellar. What an idiot he was right now. I can't even   
find my way around my own palace.  
Serenity held onto his arm, ready for him to lead the way.  
The couple walked down the hall, Darien searching for something familiar   
or a clue to which direction he needed to go and Serena keeping a good ear   
on the sounds and air. For some reason, she felt like the storm was   
actually waiting for them to trust it before blowing them to bits.  
  
Darien hated the silence that followed them down the halls. It made him   
feel tense and paranoid that something was going to jump out at them.  
"Serenity... that's you're name, isn't it?" Darien asked.  
Serenity looked up at him surprised, "Yes, it is."  
"Where did you get that name?"  
"I... uh, I don't know. I have a step-mother, she never told me who my   
real mother was."  
"Oh."  
Silence.  
"What about you, where did you get the name Darien?"  
Darien guided her around a tipped over plant that was the size of a large   
banana tree.  
"Darien is part of a name of a country here. I guess my parents liked it   
and that's what they started calling me. But Darien isn't my given name."  
"What is it?"  
"Endymion."  
"Oh."  
Silence.  
Serenity glanced up at him in the dark. He was concentrating on their   
footing as well as their direction. He seemed very alert. I guess it comes   
with his training.  
Nat had training for a while until he just skipped out on it, deciding   
he didn't like it and that it had no purpose. Of course, Beryl was enraged.   
She had plans for him to be one of her Generals.  
"Did you go through training?" Serenity wanted to know what his thoughts   
were.  
"Yes... when I was twelve I started."  
"Did you like it?"  
"No... not always. But it had its benefits."  
"Like what?"  
"What makes you so curious?"  
Serenity stiffened, "I have a brother who went through training. He didn't   
like it very well."  
"Really? I suppose that's not a surprise. Many men go into training only   
to find it too hard for their tastes."  
Serenity nodded.  
"How come you're not with him?" He asked, his voice echoed quietly   
throughout the empty halls, "You live with Maggie, don't you?"  
"Um, yes." Serenity didn't like where this topic was going.  
"Well?"  
"I ran away..." her voice was barely audible.  
"Ran away..." he mused, "from where?"  
Serena didn't answer.  
Darien looked down at her. She was still very short. Her Meatballs bobbed   
as she stared at the floor, walking beside him.  
"Do you have any brothers or maybe some sisters?" Serenity asked. She   
hadn't noticed any and the princesses hadn't said anything about them.  
"No, I'm an only child. But my generals kind of make up for the loss."   
he smiled to himself, "They're a pain as much as they are a friend."  
Serenity giggled, "Yes... they're a funny bunch of soldiers."  
"Do you... have a lot of brothers? You mentioned one."  
"I have a step-brother and sister."  
"Then you know what I'm talking about."  
"Hardly. I have more bad times then good."  
"Are they gone often?"  
"No."  
"Then what's the matter?"  
Serenity sighed tired, she really didn't want to go through the mental stress   
of talking about her brother and sister.  
"Are you okay?" he stopped them in the middle of the hall.  
Serenity kept her eyes on the floor. She didn't want him to know how much   
she hated her brother. She didn't want him to know anything.  
"Let's move on."  
Darien stared at the top of her head. Why wouldn't she look at him? Did he   
say something that insulted her? She was taking it awfully well if he did.   
She wasn't crying, was she?  
Darien put a figure under her chin and made her look at him. Her eyes were   
sky blue and they shimmered in the dim light. His throat caught. She   
was beautiful.  
Despair, loneliness, anger, fright, and a dozen other negative emotions   
passed through her eyes like a living picture.  
He'd never seen so many feeling in one person all at once.  
Serenity was staring up at his searching eyes. What did he see? She felt   
like an open book as he stared down at her. She wanted to pull away but   
neither her feet nor her hands would move. She stood stock still, staring   
back into dark blue eyes.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" his voice was soft and caring.  
Serenity started, "Um... yes... I'm fine." she pulled her eyes away and   
looked down the hall, "We better...better go."  
Darien nodded. She wouldn't tell him what was bothering her or what made   
her so lonely. He didn't blame her, after all why would she want to trust   
him after what he said to her the other day. He was terribly wrong in his   
first assumptions that he knew. However, how do you tell a girl that when   
you don't even know where to start?  
  
They continued down the halls. Finally, Darien pulled them to a halt.  
"What is it?"  
"The dinning room." Darien looked behind them then in front, "The kitchen   
has to be around here somewhere."  
"You've never been to the kitchen?"  
Darien gave her a sensitive smile, "No..."  
Serenity smiled. Instead of rubbing it in, she pulled Darien along, "Well   
then, it's about time you had."  
Darien was about to let her lead the way when that awful howling sound   
started again. It was barely loud enough to hear but it caught his   
attention none-the-less.  
Darien gripped Serenity's hand and pulled her back towards him. Serenity   
gave a little yelp as she was hauled back, and pulled against him   
chest.  
"Shhh... listen."  
Serenity looked around and kept her ears open, "What? I don't-" she   
stopped.  
"Let's go!" Darien pulled her down the hall, quickly throwing doors   
open searching desperately for the kitchen.  
Serenity ran behind him, once again, trying to catch up.  
Darien knew this time, the hurricane wouldn't be so light on them. It was   
coming and it was coming fast! The howling persisted until it got louder   
and louder. The rain readily beat on the roof, drowning out any sound that   
they made.  
Serenity let out a scream as she stubbed her toe hard on a knocked over   
table.  
Darien never stopped.  
The beating become harder, until it sounded like hammers hitting against   
the wood shades.  
Serenity wanted to cover ears but Darien still held one of her hands   
tightly within his own.  
Finally, the dam broke loose. The windows flew open and fell to the floor.   
The wind blew Serenity and Darien forward at least ten feet into the hall.   
Air and rain swirled around them. Somehow, Darien and Serenity still held   
hands. Darien pushed himself over to her, "We have to find somewhere safe!"   
Serenity couldn't hear him but she knew what he meant. She nodded.  
Darien tried to look around, stay put, and still hold Serenity's hand at   
the same time.  
He noticed a door swinging open and pointed towards it. Serenity crawled   
with him to the door. The wind lifted Serenity's skirts over her head,   
making it hard to see exactly where they were going.  
Darien managed to get to the door first, he pushed it open all the way   
before turning around to see if Serenity was still alright.  
She crawled up next to him.  
A blast of air and rain lifted them off the floor and forward. Serenity   
screamed silently before hitting something hard.  
Darien rolled, his hand coming loose from Serenity. His side rammed   
against something solid, causing him to curl up and squeeze his eyes   
shut. Darien opened his blue eyes just long enough to see a giant   
something come flying at him and knock him over the side of the head.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````  
  
"How could I just leave her out there?" Lita paced in front of the girls.   
Ray was finally sitting down and relaxing.  
"I'm sure she's fine." Mina tried to reassure her friend, "Someone must   
have known she was in there."  
"Yes... Nattian did."  
"Maybe he let her out and brought her down."  
Lita started to relax but still there was this fear did within. 'I won't   
be sure until I see her safe.' Lita bit her lip and sat down next to   
Ray.  
Ray stretched and yawned, "At last we get to sleep."  
Amy's head rested on Mina's shoulder, "The storm should be over soon.   
It's already been three hours."  
"How do you know?" Mina asked.  
"I've been counting."  
"That long?"  
  
```````````````````````````````````  
  
Natia hated her brother for ditching her! Here she was on planet Nemi and   
he just left her here! 'Once I get my hands on him, he'll be dead! Brother   
or no brother, he deserves it!' Natia walked swiftly to the portal.   
A buff looking man stood in front of it.  
"I'm Princess Natia, from the Dark Planet. Let me pass."  
The man looked at her, "Do you have ID?"  
"Excuse me?" Natia couldn't believe this man doubted her.  
"Do you have ID?"  
"YES, you imbecile! Look at me! I'm the Princess of the Dark Planet! Do   
I look like anyone else to you?"  
He looked a bit ruffled, "No ID; no pass."  
Natia glared at him, "When my Step-Mother knows what you've done she'll   
barbeque you! Do you hear me?"  
"Loud and clear. You have no ID."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````  
  
'Mommy! I can't find my slippers!' a three-year-old Serenity walked into   
the room, 'Nanny says I can't go out until I find them.'  
'Now that's not like my little girl.' Queen Serenity smiled and took   
her daughter up on her knee, 'Now where did you leave them last?'  
'On my bed.'  
'Did you ask Nanny where she put them?'  
Serenity shook her head.  
Queen Serenity stood up and placed her daughter on the floor, 'Let's   
go ask, shall we?'  
Serenity giggled, 'Alright, then can I go out?'  
'As long as you stay near Luna.'  
'Luna's a fat Cat.'  
'Serenity!' Queen Serenity gave her daughter a warning look.  
'Sorry.'  
  
` ` ` `  
  
'I have a garden, a lovely garden, one that I love to see.' Queen Serenity   
laid next to her daughter singing her the song that her own Mother once sang   
to her, 'One day you'll have a garden, a lovely garden, one that will love   
you, you see. It will be your garden, all your own garden. But you will   
still love me.'  
Serenity snuggled into her covers, 'Next time... Mommy, I'll sing   
too...'  
Queen Serenity smiled, 'Good... Goodnight, my moon bunny.'  
  
  
(To be Continued...)  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Well, I hope everyone liked it!  
  
Thanks for read'in minna-chan! 


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Apples & Oranges  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Six / The Orchards  
Rated: PG  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Serenity woke up with a loud drumming in her ears. What happened?   
Serenity struggled to open her eyes but that only made her head hurt.   
She resisted the urge to find out what was going on and tried to relax.   
Quieted, she realized the drumming was her own heartbeat echoing up to   
her ears. The room was so silent. Where am I? What happened?  
A heavy door opened before the sound of soft shoes approached her.  
"Serenity... Serenity... Are you awake?"  
Serenity moaned, not able to tell her any other way.  
"Oh... thank the goodness! Lita was so worried about you." The voice   
sounded familiar to the girl, "I'm going to check your head. Can you   
open your eyes?"  
Serenity tried to shake her head but it hurt too much.  
"Never mind, just hold still."  
Serenity felt soft hands touch her forehead before making it's way to   
the top of her head. It felt slightly sore there when she touched it.   
"Sorry." The woman apologized when Serenity winced.  
The door slammed open, making Serenity's head throb.  
"Is she okay?" This time Serenity knew this voice. It was Lita.  
"Please, keep it down."  
"Sorry Amy. How is she? She's not... you know..."  
"She'll be fine. However, I think she's going to need a lot of   
time recuperating. Her head has had quiet a blow."  
Lita sank down on the bed next to Serenity's still form, "I'll never   
forgive myself if she doesn't heal. I was such an idiot! I totally   
forgot about her!"  
Amy sighed sympathetically, "At least the prince wasn't hurt too bad.   
He was only bruised."  
Lita snorted, "Who cares about Prince Conceited."  
"Lita!"  
"You know as well as I do that he's a pain. Ever since we first arrived   
he's been ignoring us as well as insulting us behind our backs. If it   
weren't for Ray and her bold announcement he'd probably think we raced   
to get here." Lita's voice dripped with discus.  
"I won't hear another thing about it, Lita. One of us will have to   
marry him weather we like it or not. It's our duty. Just think of him   
as your brother in law if it makes it easier."  
Lita shook her head, "If you marry him, I'll start a war."  
Amy giggled, "That's a nice thought but I'd rather live in peace. Besides,   
who said you aren't going to marry the prince?"  
Lita turned her nose up, "I'll run away before that happeneds. Right now,   
I'm just here for the fun of it."  
"Fun?"  
"Yes, you know, visiting far off worlds and such. Next I'm off to Venus."  
"You've been to Venus."  
"Only for five minutes while we picked up Mina."  
"I don't see the difference."  
Lita rolled her eyes, "Anyway, how did we get on this subject?"  
"You were saying you were here just for the fun and not to get married."  
"Right."  
Someone knocked lightly on the door, stopping the girls from furthering   
their conversation.  
"Come in." Amy called.  
Greg opened the door and walked in, "Excuse me ladies, the generals and I   
were wondering how Serenity is doing." He gave a short bow before   
  
approaching the bed.  
"She'll be fine in a week or so." Amy smiled kindly at Greg.  
Greg smiled back. The two stared at each other.  
Lita grinned, "WELL... now that you've been informed, why don't you take   
Amy away and show here the gardens."  
Amy snapped out of her stare, "I've already seen the gardens."  
"You want to see them again, though, right?"  
"Huh? Lita, you're not making any sense." Amy stood up, ready to take   
Lita's temperature.  
Lita shook her head, "I'll take care of Serenity. You just... go have a   
little fun."  
"But Lita-"  
"I think Princess Jupiter wants to get rid of us, you're Highness." Greg   
smiled with a twinkle in his eye.  
Amy sighed, "Well, I suppose we can go for a walk."  
"Wonderful! See you in a hour or so!"  
"A hour!" Amy protested before Greg shut the door.  
Lita giggled, "If the prince marries Amy I WILL start a war! Greg is perfect   
for her!"  
Serenity, the whole time had been listening. It seemed that the Princesses   
were falling for the wrong "prince charming". I wonder who will wisk Lita   
off... Serenity's thoughts trailed off as she fell asleep.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````  
  
Maggie, Nick and Garneth came to visit Serenity while she stayed at the   
palace. Maggie was always bringing something, weather it was homemade bread,   
a quilt or a song. Nick told jokes that made Serenity want to laugh so hard   
it would make her head hurt and Garneth would come and tell her stories   
and myths that belonged to the Earth people.  
Soon, Serenity was well enough to walk around the palace. Her head hurt   
only when people shouted or knocked things down. The princess hadn't seen   
the prince in all that time. She wondered if he was all right but was afraid   
of asking Amy or Lita - who were her most frequent visitors-. Finally,   
deciding to take things into her own hands, Serenity ventured out of   
her designated room. The halls were miraculously empty.  
The princess looked left then right before turning down the hall towards   
the Prince's bedroom. Was he out or was he well enough to walk around?   
Serenity wasn't sure which one she was hoping for, the first thought or   
the second.  
Serenity stopped in front of the Prince's chambers and knocked lightly on   
the door.  
Silence.  
"Prince Darien?"  
Silence.  
Serenity sighed, disappointed, before turning around and heading down the   
hall. She walked two feet before the sound of a door opening caught   
her attention. The blonde turned around. Prince Darien stood in the doorway   
with his royal blue robe on and his hair a mess.  
"Sorry, I took so long to answer." He apologized sleepily.  
Serenity's eyes widened, "Oh, no... I'm sorry to wake you. I just..."   
she trailed off.  
"Wondering about me?" He finished for her.  
Serenity nodded.  
"Are you all right?"  
"Depends what you call 'all right'. Are you okay? I've heard that you had   
quiet a head ache."  
Serenity smiled, glad that he took some interest in her well being, "I'll   
be as good as new in a few days." Serenity cleared her throat, "Well... I   
just wanted to know... I mean I wanted to make sure that you weren't   
badly injured."  
Darien smiled to himself.  
"I guess now that I know you'll survive..."  
"Do you want to go on a walk?" Darien asked simply.  
"Huh? Oh... I don't know... Do you?"  
Darien nodded.  
Serenity brightened, "I'd love to."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Somehow, during the night of the hurricane Serenity and Darien had grown   
to care for each other. Neither one knew how they had but they did. Darien   
took every opportunity while she was there to show her the gardens, the   
library, and the cellar (just in case of an emergency).  
Serenity enjoyed every minute with the prince. The princesses as well as   
the generals often saw Serenity and Darien walking in the garden or reading   
in the library.  
And amazingly enough Darien just about forgot about the mysterious princess   
as he was too taken with the enchanting maiden in front of him.  
  
Three days later Chad ran in the sunroom where Ray, Amy and Mina along   
with Greg and Andy were sitting.  
Chad quickly bowed to the princesses, not forgetting his stations in his   
hurry, before walking swiftly up to Andy, "I rode out to the orchard   
this afternoon and it's been thrashed! The whole orchard is laying on   
the ground!"  
Andy stood up, "Does the Queen and King know?"  
"I haven't informed them yet. The hurricane did some major damage."  
The girls stood up, alarmed. They hadn't seen the orchard yet and were   
hopping to see it soon. However, it looked like nature had another things   
in mind. Ray as well as the other girls knew the Queen would be devastated   
by their loss. The Queens orchard was her favorite part of the palace   
grounds.  
"Inform the there Majesty's. We'll go and see what can be done." Andy   
motioned Greg to follow him.  
"Wait! We're coming too!" Mina and the girls went after the two   
generals.  
  
```````````````````````````````  
  
Serenity looked around the rose garden. Where did he go? He was here a   
minute ago. The princess turned around surveying the grounds.  
Serenity pouted and put her hands on her hips, "Did he just leave me   
here?"  
"Hardly." Prince Darien came up behind her and wrapped his arms around   
her shoulders.  
Serenity started with a squeal before quickly turning around, "Don't scare   
me like that!"  
Darien stepped back and looked at her, "I'm sorry."  
"Apology accepted."  
"No, I'm sorry about what I said the first day we met."  
Serenity's mouth fell open. She'd almost forgotten about that day. She   
smiled, "That's the nicest thing you've said so far."  
Darien gave her a half smile before grabbing her hand, "Come on, I want   
to show you something."  
What could he possibly want to show me! He's already brought me around   
the whole palace.  
  
They two arrived at the stables.  
"What are we doing here?" Serenity looked around at the beautiful horses   
in their stalls.  
"We're going for a ride."  
"Where?"  
"That's a surprise."  
Darien pulled out a chocolate colored mare, "Get on."  
"What?"  
"Haven't you've ridden a horse before?"  
Serenity blushed and shook her head. She'd only been informed about   
horses a few weeks ago. She'd never actually been on one.  
Darien looked at the horse then at her, "Um that does cause a problem   
then, doesn't it?" Darien thought about what to do then finally shrugged   
his shoulders, "Well, then I guess this is as good as time as any to   
learn."  
Serenity backed up, "Oh... no... I think I'll just walk."  
"You can't walk to where we're going."  
"Then can we just stay here?"  
"No. Here I'll help you on then I'll tell you what to do."  
Serenity sighed and complied.  
Prince Darien helped her on the told her the basic instructions on how to   
lead the horse and how to stop it.  
Serenity felt a little nervous as she was sitting high on a horse that   
she'd never ridden.  
Darien mounted his own horse before trotting out of the stable.  
Serenity followed.  
  
`````````````````````````````````  
  
Queen Serenity stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were tired and   
her face looked old and warn. I need to get some sleep. Serenity thought   
to herself. Ever since, she had figured out what that energy drain was   
she was too excited to sleep. They could find her daughter any day   
now... couldn't they? And Queen Serenity wanted to be up and ready when   
her daughter came home.  
Queen Serenity looked at herself once again. However, I don't think it   
would be that impressive if my daughter came home to a drugged looking   
mother.  
With that thought, Queen Serenity stood up and lay down on her bed. She   
pulled the pillow next to her chest and rest her head on the top end of   
it, "Come home, little moon bunny, please come home..."  
  
```````````````````````````````````  
  
"What's that?" Serenity stared at a green looking lump sitting at the side   
of the pond.  
Darien looked at Serenity oddly. That was the sixth time she'd asked about   
some animal or plant since they left. Where was this girl from anyway?  
"It's a frog, Serenity."  
"What's a frog?"  
"Uh..." Darien cleared his throat, "It lives by the water and it eats   
flies. I don't know how else to put it."  
Serenity's nose wrinkled, "Ewe... eat flies?"  
Darien laughed, "Yeah, it does."  
They passed the pond, the whole while Darien tried to figure out who   
she was and why she was here. It didn't make sense.  
"Serenity, you weren't born here, were you?"  
Serenity shook her head, "No... I... I was born on another planet. It's   
not near as pretty as this though."  
"What is the planet called?"  
Serenity looked at him, "Why are you asking?"  
Darien started, "O... uh... Curiosity."  
Serenity sighed, "The Dark Planet."  
Darien's brow furrowed, "Dark Planet? I've never heard of that."  
"I'm guessing it's far away from here. That's why I'm still trying to figure   
out how my brother found me so fast. It doesn't make sense."  
"You're brother?"  
"Yes... Prince Nat."  
Darien looked at her confused before realization dawned on him, "Oh, you   
mean Prince Nattian." Once the words were out of his mouth he nearly fell   
off his horse. He quickly grabbed the rains before choking back the outburst   
he was about to give.  
Serenity continued on a head of him, not noticing the shocked look on his   
face.  
Darien quickly caught up to her, "Serenity, Princess Serenity."  
"Hum?"  
"No. You are a princess?"  
"Yes... so?"  
"You never told me! That's what."  
"I thought the princesses would have."  
Darien looked down at the back of the horse's head, "A princess." It was   
odd yet so right for the girl. Wait a minute, "I thought Nattian is from   
the planet Grace."  
"That planet doesn't exist. Nat made that up because it sounded much   
better then the Dark Planet."  
"Wow, wait until my father finds out."  
Serenity looked at Prince Darien, "I... would prefer if you didn't tell   
him just yet."  
"Is there a reason?"  
"My brother likes it here. If... he finds this place inconvenient, he might   
go back to Dark Planet... taking me with him." Serenity looked right at   
Darien, "I ran away from home, that's why he's here. If he goes back he'll   
take me with him and I WON'T go back! Please don't tell the King."  
Darien was surprised by her plea. What else did he not know about her?  
Darien gave a silent nod.  
Serenity was a very strange girl... a very strange girl indeed.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Natia appeared among a strange looking planet. She looked around to   
find several peasants going to market-to-market, buying goods. What a   
primitive people. Natia thought. Where is the King or Queen of this   
planet? Natia walked among the "little people" looking for someone that   
looked wise or full of knowledge.  
Finally, she spotted a man buying corn. He was tall and he looked   
quiet handsome, "Peasant, come here."  
The man looked behind him before looking at her again, "Are you talking   
to me?" The man looked insulted.  
Natia didn't catch the look, "Yes, you!"  
"My name is Garneth, not peasant, Miss." Garneth walked up to her, "Got   
that?"  
Natia waved her hand in annoyance, "Where is the Queen's palace? I need   
to have a talk with her about a certain run away."  
Garneth started laughing, "You just want to walk up to the palace and say,   
'I want to talk to the Queen'? Are you crazy? Does she know you?"  
Natia glared at the incompetent man, "No, and I don't need an invitation.   
I am the Princess of the Dark Planet."  
"The Dark Planet? Sure... okay, well if you really want to be thrown in   
prison, the Palace is that way." He pointed, "Make sure you inform them who   
you are. That might help them do their job better." Garneth shook his head   
and turned to leave, "Crazy woman."  
"Excuse me! I won't be talked about in that manner, low peasant."  
Garneth ignored the girl and disappeared into the crowd.  
"I can't believe the way I've been treated!" Natia clenched her fists   
and started walking towards the palace.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````  
  
Nat lifted his head from the book he was reading. He could feel his   
sister's energy near by. So, she found me already, did she? Oh well, this   
little charade was fun while it lasted.  
Nat closed the book. He found Earth's history very interesting. There were   
a lot of wars and victories among these strange humans. They seemed to be   
strong half the time then weak the other half.  
"Prince Nattian, there you are." Queen Agasta walked up beside him, "Have   
you seen my son? He was in my sight a few minutes ago and now I can't seem   
to find him anywhere."  
"No, your Majesty, I haven't seen him." Nat looked at the Queen with   
serious contemplation, "You're history is quiet amazing. Could you tell   
me where I might attain a few books of my own."  
Queen Agasta smiled, "Oh, of course. I'll have Prince Darien take you   
to town... as soon as I find him. I'm sure he won't mind."  
"Your Majesty." Chad walked in, "I have some important news to   
report."  
"Oh? What is it?"  
Chad looked at Nattian then at the Queen. She didn't seem to mind.  
"Your Orchard... it's gone. The hurricane destroyed it." Chad looked at   
the Queen. She stared at him before pursing her lips together in worry,   
"How much of it?"  
"The whole thing. Both the apples and the oranges have been destroyed.   
I'm sorry Queen Agasta."  
"It's not your fault." she gave a short smile, "I guess this means...   
we have to start over again... doesn't it?"  
Chad was surprised at how well she took this news, "Yes, of course,   
I'll make sure it is done immediately."  
Nat was intrigued, "Do you mind if I come with you?"  
Chad shook his head, "Come if you like. The rest of the generals are   
already there."  
Nat stood up and followed Chad out of the room.  
Queen Agasta sat down in Nattian's place. My orchards... my   
beautiful orchards...  
  
```````````````````````````````````````  
  
Serenity gasped at what lay a head of them. A whole field of trees lay   
helpless on the ground. Their braches were spread like a blanket along   
with their beautiful green leaves.  
Darien's mouth fell open, "The orchard."  
Serenity looked at his white face. This was the place he wanted to take   
her. However, it looked like this wasn't what he was expecting.  
"What happened?"  
Darien dismounted his horse and took the rains, "The hurricane... it took   
it all."  
Serenity dismounted, sliding to the ground she gripped the horse rains,   
"This was an orchard?"  
Darien glanced at her, "Yes..."  
Prince Darien didn't know what to think. They had all worked so hard to   
get these trees to grow. First, they wouldn't grow together so they planted   
them apart, then they wouldn't grow period. Finally, one of the farmers came   
up with the right kind of soil and they bloomed.  
How could they have been destroyed?  
  
Serenity felt sorry for the small apple trees. She could tell that they   
once stood beautifully among each other, shading the green grass beneath   
them.   
"Prince Darien!" Andy ran up to the two, "I'm sorry you had to see   
this."  
Darien shook his head, "Does the Queen know?"  
"Chad is telling her."  
Darien nodded, "What's next?"  
"Greg is talking to the farmer to come up with some solutions."  
Princess Mars and Venus ran up to them.  
"It's terrible, isn't it?" Ray asked, "The Queen was so proud of them."  
Mina sighed. She could tell that all of the generals thought of these trees   
as something terribly special. Mina caught sight of Serenity for the first   
time, "Princess, you came as well."  
Serenity nodded, "What do you know so far?"  
Mina looked at the trees behind them, "Just that somehow, we're going to   
fix it."  
Serenity nodded and started walking towards the fallen trees alone while   
the rest stayed behind to talk to Prince Darien.  
How could nature let this happen to these trees? They worked so hard to   
grow and to become something. Serenity continued her walk, every step made   
her heart fall lower. In the Dark Planet, no tree had any chance of   
growing... to become something... but here... here she thought that nature   
had its chance! WHY did this have to happen?  
Serenity couldn't understand.  
A tear slipped down her cheek as she fell down to her knees. She brushed   
her hands along the bark of the apple tree. I wish someone could help you.   
Amy helped me but what could she do for a tree that looks as bad as you   
do?  
I wish 'someone' could help you...  
A tinny light starting at the palm of her hand startled her. Serenity pulled   
her hand away from the tree; the light was gone. What was that?  
  
```````````````````````````````````  
  
Queen Serenity bolted up in bed, "LUNA!" She screamed as she pushed herself   
off the bed. The Queen ran down the hall to Luna's chambers.  
The cat adviser wasn't there.  
"LUNA! I know where she is!" Queen Serenity continued to yell repeatedly as   
she raced down the halls.  
Servants stopped to stare at their Queen.  
"She must be having thoughs dreams again..."  
  
````````````````````````````````````  
  
Beryl stared at her cup of wine, "I'm going to have to get rid of them.   
They're all trouble to me. Nat and his sister will be easy... but what to   
do about Serenity? That brat!" Queen Beryl clenched her fist. "If it wasn't   
for that darn bracelet, she'd be dead years ago!"  
Beryl glared at the wall... "If they ever return... they will regret   
it."  
  
````````````````````````````````````  
  
My hand. How did I do that? Serenity turned her hand over several time   
before putting her hand on the bark again. Nothing happened.  
That was odd.  
  
"I have a garden, a lovely garden, one that I love to see..."  
  
Serenity looked around. Where was that voice coming from? It sounded   
familiar.  
  
"...One day you'll have a garden, a lovely garden, one that will love you...   
you see..."  
  
Her heart sped up. That voice! I know that voice! Serenity felt something   
warm press against her forehead. She bent down, covering her forehead with   
her hands. Whose voice is that?  
  
"...It will be your garden, all your own garden..."  
  
"...You will still love me..."  
  
"Stop it!" Serenity started to sob. Her heart couldn't take it! It yearned   
to see the face of that voice! She had an unmistakable feeling of   
homesickness. "STOP IT! I don't want to hear it!"  
  
The song repeated in her ears, calling to her.  
  
Serenity sobbed harder, tears caressed her face and fell down on her blue   
silk skirt. She started to rock back and forth. Stop it...  
  
"...You will still love me..."  
  
  
  
(To Be Continued...)  
  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````  
  
::Sniff... Sniff:: That was sooo sad! At least for me anyway. I hope   
everyone liked it!  
  
Thanks for read'in Minna-chan! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Apples & Oranges  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Seven/ Coming Together  
Rated: G  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
URL: www.mariejwfanfics.homestead.com  
  
Next chapter is out! Hope you like it.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Two."  
"Three."  
"Too much."  
"I don't care! I want three ions." Beryl grabbed the man's neck,   
"Now."  
The man nodded against her tight grip; "Three... but it will cost more."   
he choked.  
Beryl glared at the man before dropping him. The man held his neck,   
breathing in hard gasps.  
"Fine..." Beryl turned from the man, "Any price is good enough to pay   
for the Moon's destruction."  
The man motioned his servant to take care of the order, "It will be   
here in three days."  
"Very well. Now leave."  
The man quickly turned and left. He would never do business with that   
witch again. He thought as he still held his hand to his neck.  
  
``````````````````````````````````  
  
Serenity grabbed onto the grass. Why wouldn't the song leave her? Why   
wouldn't it stop? It went around and around in her head like a plague.   
Turning her brain into mush.  
"I don't want to hear it!" The princess screamed to the sky.  
Darien stopped and spun around.  
"Go away!" Serenity sobbed, "Just go away..."  
However, the song continued to torcher her.  
  
'...It will be your garden, all your own garden...' It played in her head   
all too happily.  
  
Darien's mouth dropped open as he caught site of the princess's forehead.   
The symbol there burst with light.  
"Darien! Down!" Ray tackled him.  
The strong beam of light spread out across the orchard, casting sprinklings   
of flickering light showing down on the apples and orange trees.  
Darien sucked in warm air and dirt as his face was pressed to the ground.  
"What's going on?"  
Ray tried to look up, but the light was blinding. The princess had resorted   
to silent sobs and her soft crying seemed to be beckoning nature's   
forgiveness.  
Mina crawled up next to Ray, "We found her, Ray..."  
Ray's eyes widened against the ground. The princess was here! Mina is right.   
Who else could do that other than the Queen of the Moon?  
  
Serenity hardly knew what was happening. All she could understand was the   
pain and longing in her heart. It tore her apart. Why is this happening to   
me? Who is that voice? What does she want?  
  
'...You will still love me...'  
  
The voice, the song was so real and so familiar.  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
Serenity's head shot up and her crying stopped in her throat.   
That voice! Serenity looked around blindly. All she could see was white   
light and tinny sparks of gold dust. I know that voice... Serenity relaxed   
as the song finally stopped.   
  
'Serenity, it's time for bed.' A beautiful woman stood over her. Her smile   
was gentle and her eyes held comfort that only a Mother could hold.  
'I don't want to go to bed! I want to see all the people down stairs!'   
Serenity begged as her pretty Mother tucked her into bed.  
The silver haired woman shook her head, 'Maybe when you're older.'  
Serenity pouted, 'I'm older! I'm three!'  
The woman smiled, 'Yes, you're three...'  
  
Staring at the ground, the dirt and grass finally came into focus as   
Serenity fell out of her dream. That woman... she was my Mother...  
Silent tears fell down the girls face.  
My Mother...  
  
The ground began to shake against the power of the Moon. It pushed and   
shoved but it finally gave out.  
Darien tried to get up to go to Serenity but Ray held him there. Why   
wouldn't she let him go? Serenity was in trouble! Wasn't she?  
  
Wind and light circled about the orchard. It pulled at everything in site   
and showered it with crystal dust.  
Mina turned to Ray, "She's not going to be able to do this on her own."  
"If she knows what she's doing-"  
"She doesn't, Ray, she doesn't know what she's doing." Mina looked Ray   
in the eye, "She needs our help."  
Ray nodded.  
As Ray moved to stand Darien grabbed her hand, "Where're you going?"  
"I need you to stay back, your Highness." Ray looked down at him,   
dead serious. "We'll be back."  
Darien hated being left out or thought of as weak. What ever was going   
on, he wanted in too.  
However, Ray's firm look stopped him.  
Whatever form of power was happening, she knew more about it then he did.  
  
As the two girls stood, they finally got a good look at what was happening.   
The trees were being put back together. They were literally flying   
together piece by piece to their rightful place. Already some trees stood   
tall and green.  
Taking their eyes away from the trees the two princesses grasped hands   
and concentrated on their symbols of Mars and Venus.  
They both knew they could only do so much without Princess Mercury   
and Jupiter's help but they would have to do what they could.  
They focused on their princess and gave their energy to her.  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!  
In a bright flash of light two other colors joined Serenity's white and   
gold; red streamed through the air and burst into flames before falling   
in sync with Serenity's power while yellow flew through the mist of white   
lace and hugged it before intertwining with Serenity's.  
  
As the power increased, Darien had to grab onto the grass until his   
knuckles hurt. He pushed himself down to the ground with all his effort.   
He tried to look up, he tried to figure out what was going on, but the   
energy kept his body as well as his mind distracted.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````  
  
Chad stopped his horse as the site of the orchard came into view.   
Nat stopped as well beside him. He could feel as well as see an   
incredible amount of energy coming from it.   
"What's that?" Nat looked at Chad as if he would know.  
"I don't know but it doesn't look good." Chad kicked his horse into a   
gallop, "Let's go!"  
Nat raced after him. 'That energy feels like Serenity's...'  
  
`````````````````````````````````````  
  
Lita propped her feet up onto the table, "Where do you suppose   
everyone went?"  
Ken looked at her and her feet before raising an eyebrow, "Do you   
always sit like that?"  
Lita shrugged her shoulders, "Does it bother you?"  
He shook his head, "No, not really..." He turned away and picked up   
another sword. He polished it until it shone, every now and then,   
looking at Lita's   
feet on the table.  
"If it's bothering you, say so."  
"It's not."  
"Then stop looking."  
Ken sighed before setting the sword back on the wall.  
The doors to the armory room flew open as a servant walked swiftly in.   
He came to a stop at Ken and did a quick bow, "A woman is here to see the   
Queen and she won't take no for an answer, sir." Announced nervously.  
Ken sighed, "Great, send her in."  
The servant didn't even have to walk all the way back to the main palace   
doors. The woman he spoke of walked in with her head held high. She wore   
a purple gown and her short black hair stood out as it fell strait against   
the sides of her face.   
"I am Natia, Princess of the Dark Planet. I demand to see your Queen."  
Ken stared at the girl. Who in the heck-?  
"May I ask why?"  
"I believe my Step-Sister as well as my Brother are here. I am ordered to   
bring them home."  
Ken looked at Lita confused.  
"We don't have anyone here that is related to you, I'm sure." Ken looked   
at her, "Maybe you were miss informed."  
"Hardly. Maybe you know my brother Nat."  
"Oh, you mean Natian." Quipped Lita.  
Natia looked at Lita disgusted, "No, his name's Nat."  
Lita shrugged her shoulders.  
"Fine, then have you heard of a princess named Serenity?"  
Both Lita and Ken perked up.  
"You mean that you're her sister?" Lita asked.  
"In a matter of speaking, yes."  
Lita took closer look at the girl. 'No wonder she ran away from home.'  
"Where is she? I am ordered to bring her back to the Dark Planet."  
Lita stood up and walked up to the princess. The girl was much shorter   
than her, "Well, please go back and tell your Queen that Serenity is in   
good hands."  
Natia glared at Lita, "I am ordered to bring her back."  
"She's 'our' guest." Lita stepped closer to her.  
"Are you challenging me, woman?" Natia spat.  
Lita stepped back and smiled, "Do you think I am?"  
The two girls stared each other down.  
Ken cleared his throat, "Ladies, please! I'm sure we can make an   
agreement."  
Lita looked at Ken before nodding and sitting down, "Sounds good to me."  
"I don't make agreements, if you won't tell me where she is then I want to   
speak to your Queen."  
"She's in a meeting." Ken informed, "Besides, I think we can solve this   
matter for ourselves. Does Serenity have to be back at a certain time,   
Princess Natia." Ken tried to get on Natia's good side and succeeded.  
Natia smiled at him.  
Lita almost gagged. The smile only made the Dark Princess look worse.  
"No... not particularly, but-"  
"Then I ask you wait a few days while we decide what to do. Serenity is not   
here and we don't know where she is just yet. But I assure you, when we do   
know, you will be one of the first to talk to her."  
Natia stepped up to Ken, "Thank you for your hospitality. I think I can   
wait a few days. Now, if I'm going to stay here..." she trailed off.  
Ken nodded and motion for the servant, who had been standing in the   
doorway looking nervous the whole time, to step up, "Please show   
Princess Natia to her room."  
The servant nodded and led the way. Natia left the room.  
Lita put her feet back on the table, "Are you really going to let that   
freak of a princess take Serenity?"  
Ken picked up another sword and inspected it, "Of course not." He   
looked up at Lita and smiled, "Please put your feet down."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Queen Agasta finished off her letter to the Moon Queen and set her   
quill aside. The Queen looked around her bedroom. It was so silent.  
"I hope they don't stay until nightfall..." Queen Agasta sighed and   
stood up.  
Just then, Queen Serenity and her cat adviser Luna appeared behind.   
Agasta turned and nearly called for the guards, "My goodness, Serenity,   
please give me a warning next time." Queen Agasta tried to calm her   
beating heart.  
Queen Serenity didn't give any heed to Agasta's distress. She ran up   
to her good friend and grabbed her by the shoulders, "She's here! I   
felt her, Agasta!"  
Queen Agasta stared at Queen Serenity, "Who's here?"  
"My daughter! Serenity!"  
"Ser-" Agasta went white, "Are you sure?"  
Queen Serenity nodded, "I felt her and I know she's on Earth. You must   
help me find her. Where is Terren? Is he go off? Oh..." Queen Serenity   
let go of Agasta in worry, "Earth is so big! It could take decades.   
Are you're men free? There's not any kind of war going on, is there?   
No, of course not, you would have told me."  
"Serenity."  
"Luna, maybe you can go back and, no- that would take too long."  
"Serenity."  
"I should have come more prepared but I was so excited. Drats!"  
"Serenity!"  
"Agasta, tell me, what do I do?" she stared at the Queen of Earth   
pleadingly.  
"My goodness! You're all a jumble." Agasta sat down, "You don't have   
to worry; I know where she is..."  
"Oh good!" Serenity smiled then stared at Agasta, "Excuse me? Did   
you just say you know where she is?"  
Agasta smiled warily, "I think so. If only I had known..."  
"What? What? Is she in danger? Is she all right? Have you seen her?   
Is she healthy? How old is she? Oh, so much time as past! Please,   
Agasta, you have to tell me everything you know about her!"  
Agasta tried to sort all her thoughts through. She didn't know a lot   
about the girl. She knew that her son had taken an interest in her   
welfare but other than that... she was practically clueless.  
Queen Serenity bit her lip impatiently.  
Agasta sighed, "Maggie has been taking care of her..."  
"MAGGIE!" Queen Serenity burst out.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Serenity felt light as new energy seeped into her. She felt calm and   
she slowly let off her powers as the energy guided her. For the first   
time Serenity had used her own powers and she was beyond capable of   
controlling them. The only thing that kept her power in check before   
were her strong emotions.  
Princess Mars and Venus worked hard to guide the princess to a stop.   
She couldn't use that much power so fast; it would drain her.  
'Just a little bit more...' Mina strained to fight off her dizzy   
mind.  
  
Finally, Serenity felt light, extremely light, as if she were floating.   
She hadn't realized it before, but she had felt exceedingly heavy with   
all that powers going through her.  
Ray and Mina fell to their knees, gasping for air.  
The magic stopped, the wind fell at ease, and the air was calm again.   
Darien lifted his head and looked around. The two princesses were on   
the ground, exhausted. Darien stood up, in awe. The trees... all of them...   
were whole. Every single tree looked as if nothing had happened to them.   
Their braches stood tall and spread out, sending out cool shadows on the   
green grass. No fruits hung from them but they were safe and they would   
bare fruit next year.  
Andy, the whole time, had been behind him.  
"What was all that?" Andy asked, "And how-?"  
Darien shook his head in awe; he had never seen such power. Never.  
Seeing Mina on the ground Andy quickly forgot his confusion and ran over   
to her to make sure she was all right.  
Darien slowly stood up as he stared around the orchard.  
  
"Darien! What happened? We saw magic-" Chad stopped when he noticed the   
trees, "They... they weren't like this... this morning..." Chad almost   
fell off his horse as he descended.  
Nat stayed on his horse. What was wrong? He didn't see what was so bad.  
Just then, he saw Serenity. She was on her knees under a beautiful green   
tree, with her head bowed. Nat looked around. These humans were strange...   
He looked at the sky. The sun was at three-o-clock. Nat was suddenly struck   
with the remembrance of Beryl. He looked down at the scattered humans and   
he suddenly lost interest in them. They were weak now.  
Nat pushed his horse forward and galloped up to Serenity. He bent down,   
picked her up by the waist, and pulled him up in front of him.   
Serenity made no protest.  
Nat turned the horse around, "Farewell, humans!"  
Darien snapped out of his awe struck mind and focused on the   
disappearing Prince Natian.  
"Hey, where's Serenity?" Mina asked as she looked around.  
Darien started, "Natian... he took her."  
"What?" Mina and Ray yelled together.  
"He can't take her!" Ray stomped towards the prince's horse.  
"Where are you going?" Chad asked as he quickly climbed onto his horse.  
"To get Serenity back, she doesn't belong to him!" Ray was almost to the   
black horse when Chad grabbed her waist and heaved her up in front of him,   
"I'm sure the prince has the same thing in mind and I don't think he wants   
his horse taken from him." Chad informed as he started to horse into a   
run.  
Ray didn't argue and let Chad do the riding.  
  
"That's not fair!" Mina wined. Feeling left out. First Serenity is whisked   
off then Ray! What about me?  
Darien ignored Mina's fit and got onto his own horse, "Go back to the   
palace and inform the Queen what's happened." With that, Prince Darien   
ran after Serenity.  
Andy turned to Mina, "We better go. The Queen will want to know as soon   
as possible what happened."  
Mina nodded dejected, "Wait. What about Amy and Greg?"  
"We'll worry about them later." Andy motioned her to get on her   
horse.  
Mina sighed and pulled herself up. 'Great.'   
  
  
(To be Continued...)  
  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Will they get Serenity back? Well...  
  
Okay. Thanks for read'in! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Apples & Oranges  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Eight - Race for a Princess  
Rated: G  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
  
Another chapter is out! Hope you like it!   
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Lita stared out the window. When were they going to get back? That   
princess... is strange. I suppose she is a lot like Natian. He's kind   
of strange too. I wonder what this Dark Planet is like. It sounds   
eerie. Serenity said that she didn't want to go back. Maybe I should   
have let her run away again. No, I couldn't do that. Serenity is my   
friend now and I won't let her run away from her problems. Natian and   
Natia- Wow, their names are even about the same.  
Lita shook her head.  
Well, the prince and princess will just have to go back and talked to   
their Queen. Serenity's old enough to make up her mind. What about you?   
What about me? Lita shifted in her place. Weren't you just thinking   
about running away a week ago? Lita sighed, "How did I get roped into   
this."  
"How should I know?" Ken interrupted her thoughts.  
Lita turned around and gave him a half smiled, "What are we going to do   
about Serenity?"  
"Got any ideas?" Ken walked up to Lita and looked out the window, "Wow,   
it's getting dark fast. It's a wonder they're not back yet."  
Lita nodded, "I- whatever the plan is... we can't let Serenity go with   
her." Both Ken and Lita knew exactly who 'her' was.  
Ken looked at her quizzically.  
"She's my friend and I won't let her do anything she feels wrong about.   
If she doesn't want to go... then I will do everything to make sure she   
stays here."  
Ken sighed and looked out the window again, "What about you?"  
Lita started, "What about me?"  
"The prince still hasn't decided... He still might-" His voice   
stopped abruptly, "I'm sorry, it's none of my business."  
Lita smiled, "I won't run away if that's what you mean. Of course, that   
doesn't mean I'm going to marry the prince either. Your highness is   
a... interesting and, I'm sure, nice, and loyal prince, but I'm not going   
to marry someone I don't love." Lita stopped and smiled to her self,   
"Besides, I think the prince has already found a bride... and I'm not   
talking about the four of us."  
Ken started laughing, "You might be right..." He sighed, "However, do   
you think Princess Serenity will have him?"  
Lita stared at him, "Well... you know, I never even thought about   
that."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Darien raced his horse across the field. He could see Chad and Ray up ahead.   
No matter how fast her tried to go he just couldn't seem to catch up!   
He mentally kicked himself for not noticing Serenity's condition. She   
looked zoomed out and in no position to move her self. Whatever kind of   
energy she had used it had taken quiet a bit.  
Darien looked behind him to see if the generals had followed but the   
space was empty. He pushed his horse faster. What was with Prince Natian?   
Was he insane? He couldn't just take her like that! He knew that the   
Princess was his sister but his brain refused reason. He wouldn't let   
Serenity be taken away like that. Not without a goodbye, not without a   
word... Darien felt his heart beat painfully in his chest. What would   
he do without that girl?  
Ever since the storm, Serenity had become his only thought. While he   
was in bed, recuperating from his injury all he could think about was   
Serenity. Questions kept going through his mind; was she okay, was she   
hurt, would she be alright if she was?  
Then when he finally saw her in front of his door- She was beautiful!   
After staring at the walls for days, he finally saw something worth seeing.   
Her whole being shone.  
From then on he knew he had to dedicate his time to figuring her out,   
to finding out what made this girl so angel like, and why she made his   
heart beat so fast.  
Last week had been a miracle, he realized. She danced with him, she talked   
with him, and she trusted him. Now, now, her BROTHER was trying to take her   
away from him! He wouldn't allow it! He had so much more to learn about her.   
And unless she walked away from him herself, he wasn't about to give up   
chasing her stupid brother!  
If possible, Darien pushed his horse into high gear, with new   
determination. I'm not going to let her go!  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Serenity's eyes slowly came into focus. She could feel herself   
bouncing uncomfortably as she leaned against a lean frame.  
What happened? Serenity looked around at the swift pictures of apple   
trees and green grass. Finally, she looked up at her capture to find Nat's   
chin in her face. Serenity screamed in the sudden realization. Nat was   
riding off with her! Serenity started to kick and scream, causing Nat to   
swear under his breath. Her squirming was slowing him down!  
"Stop it, girl!" He whispered loudly in her ear.  
Serenity pushed at his chest, "Put me down, Nat! I won't go back! I   
won't!"  
"You will!" He tried to hold her still and ride at the same time but both   
were becoming an ill attempt.  
Chad and Ray began to gain on him.  
Nat veered to the right, trying to sway them off his course. Chad and Ray   
stayed firmly behind him.  
Serenity continued to beat at him, dragging his attention from his   
pursuers.  
"If you... don't hold still, I'll... cast a spell on you!" He gruffly   
threatens.  
If he thinks that's all I'm worried about then he's crazy! I'd rather   
die then go back! Serenity pushed at him hard, almost knocking him off   
the horse and pulling her down with him. At the last moment, he regained   
balance and had enough time to slap Serenity.  
Serenity stared wide-eyed at him. Never. He never had ever slapped her   
before!  
Nat looked back to see Chad and Ray still after him. He looked around for   
a way out. The apple trees were to his left, tall and gathered together.  
He turned his horse off into the orchard. The leaves beat against his arms   
and face but he was too determined.  
Serenity shielded her face with her arms as she continued to get whacked   
in the face.  
The trees slowed Nat down somewhat, making it easier for Chad to catch up   
with him. He was only two and a half trees behind him.  
"If we loose him, it's going to be your fault!" Ray yelled at him.  
"Do you want to drive?" He yelled back over the whipping trees and dirt   
digging horse hooves.  
Serenity screamed as a branch hit her arm a little too hard. Serenity   
felt like she was going through one tourcher after another. Did this   
orchard ever end?  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Dang! I lost them! Darien stopped his horse and looked around the still   
apple orchard. Where did they go?  
A loud scream quickly gave him the general direction and he raced off   
towards the orange trees. Trees whacked him in the face but he didn't care.   
He had to get to Serenity!  
Finally, the back of Chad and his horse came into view. Ray's black hair   
flew out past Chad's neck, almost blocking Chad's view.  
Darien speed his horse up. If he was this close to Chad, he had to be   
pretty close to Serenity.  
  
"Run up beside them!" Ray yelled at him.  
"What?"  
"Run up beside him!" Ray pointed towards Nat's horse.  
Chad nodded and turned towards the right a little and moved his horse up   
next to Nat.  
Nat turned and looked at them before quickly kicking his horse to go   
faster. Ray was just out of reach.  
Serenity saw Ray just behind them, "Ray!" Where did she come from?   
After getting a closer look, Serenity saw Chad as well. Serenity started   
kicking again, realizing she had more hope then she previously thought.  
Chad pushed the horse closer and up even with Nat's white stallion.  
Ray took a deep breath and lunged at Nat before Chad could do anything   
about it.  
"Stupid Princess!" Chad pulled his horse to a stop.  
Nat, Serenity and Ray all fell off the horse and rolled to the ground.   
The white horse continued on it's run forgetting about its rider.  
  
Ray grabbed Nat by the hair as soon as she could reach him and sat on   
his stomach, "You 'ever' do that again and I will kill you!"  
Nat struggled under her and was surprised when he couldn't even push   
her off, even a little.  
Chad dropped down off his horse behind Ray, "You could have warned me."  
Ray glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "Why, so you could stop   
me."  
"Of course, Princess."  
Ray rolled her eyes and focused her attention on the man beneath her,   
"You-"  
"Uh... Your Highness, with all due respect, I believe I should handle   
this." Chad cleared his throat, indication the unlady like position Ray   
was in.  
Ray blushed visibly before quickly getting off him and letting Chad   
take care of Nat.  
"Ray!" Serenity ran to Ray and grabbed onto her, "That was amazing!   
I can't believe you did that!"  
Ray pulled Serenity away at arm length, "Are you okay?"  
Serenity nodded.  
Darien pulled to a stop near Chad's horse and quickly jumped off his   
horse. He ran to Serenity and pulled her into a hug, "Thank goodness   
you're alright!" He hugged her tighter.  
Serenity was hesitant at first but finally she let her arms wrap about   
him as well. Serenity inhaled his scent without thinking and hugged him   
tighter, burying her head in his shoulder, "Thank you, Darien..."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"You let my daughter stay with that... that woman?!" Queen Serenity   
huffed, "Agasta, what were you thinking?!"  
Queen Agasta stared at Queen Serenity, "Serenity, really, Maggie isn't   
that bad. A little eccentric maybe but she's a kind soul."  
Queen Serenity sat down, "My poor baby."  
"She's not a baby anymore. In face, I wouldn't be surprised that you   
loose her to a man before you even have her home."  
The Queen of the Moon's head snapped up, "What?"  
Agasta's bit her lip. Ops, I think I went a little too far that time.  
Queen Serenity stood up and walked up to Agasta. She lifted an eyebrow,   
"Is there something you're not telling me?"  
Luna cleared her throat, "Now, your Majesty, calm down. Serenity will be   
here soon and you are in no condition to greet her. I recommend you go to   
your room and change."  
"Thank you, Luna, but I still have some questions." Queen Serenity's eyes   
never left Agasta's, "Are you saying that my daughter is in 'love'   
with someone?"  
Agasta swallowed, "Well, not exactly... but I do have my suspicions."  
"With who?"  
"Uh..."  
"Agastaaa... tell me." Queen Serenity had the evil glint in her eye that  
Agasta had grown to know 'very' well.  
The Queen of Earth backed away, "Now... I wouldn't take my word for it   
but-"  
Queen Serenity backed up a little, giving Agasta space.  
"My son has gotten quite-."  
"Prince Endymion?" Queen Serenity breathed, "Are you sure?"  
Agasta relaxed a little, "No, I'm not but they have been spending a lot   
of time with each other."  
Luna stared at her Queen. Serenity was growing stranger by the minute.   
Having her daughter gone so long must have taken quiet a toll on her.   
Luna sighed. If only Princess Serenity would get here sooner. Maybe then,   
Queen Serenity will calm down and act like a normal Queen again.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Darien grabbed Serenity's waist and helped her off his black horse.  
"What happened to Mina and Andy?" Serenity asked once she was on firm   
ground.  
"They went to tell the Queen what's happened." Darien smiled, "They're   
probably inside."  
Serenity looked over to where Ray and Chad were. Nat's hands were tied   
behind his back and a gag was tightly wrapped around his mouth. Twice   
during their journey back to the palace, he tried to escape; both times   
Ray knocked him out.  
Chad held Nat close to him, "Go on, Darien, Ray and I will take care of   
him until the King can figure what to do."  
Darien nodded and took Serenity's hand.  
"I think you have a lot of explaining to do."  
Serenity looked up at him confused, "Explaining? Explain what?"  
Darien stopped and faced Serenity, "That light, that magic... don't   
you remember?"  
Princess Serenity stared at him.  
"Great! Princess Ray!" Darien yelled after the black haired girl.  
Ray spun around, "What?"  
"I think we need help."  
Princess Ray looked between Darien and Serenity before looking at Chad.   
He nodded.  
Ray walked up to the two, "What is it?"  
"We have a princess who doesn't know magic."  
  
  
(To Be Continued...)  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Well? What do you think? I made Queen Serenity a little loco, but Queen's   
can't always been all-together! Well, anyway, I hoped you are looking   
forward to the next chapter!  
  
Thanks for read'in! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Title: Apples & Oranges  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Nine - Code Blue  
Rated: G  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
  
  
Thanks for all the emails on this story! ::Marie looks down at her story::   
I really need an editor but I'm too impatient right now to let someone do it   
for me so you'll just have to bare with me! I hope minna-chan likes   
this chapter! Yeah, I know, you're thinking it "took long enough!", but   
hey, I'm working on other stories too, kay? ::Marie sighes:: Okay, on   
with the story.  
  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Ray looked between Darien and Serenity before looking Serenity directly in   
the eye, "You don't remember?"  
Serenity stared at Ray confused, "What are you two talking about?"  
Darien slapped his hand to his forehead, "Oh, boy..."  
Ray took a deep breath, "Okay, calm down... just calm down..." Ray   
looked around the empty courtyard trying to figure out what to do with   
this scatterbrained Princess of the Moon. There had to be a reason why   
she doesn't know what she did.  
"Okay, girl, do you remember being in the orchard?"  
Serenity nodded, "Yes... but I don't see what that has to do with..."   
Serenity glanced at Darien, ...magic or power."  
"What do you think happened in the orchard?"  
Serenity sighed in annoyance. Why was everyone getting all excited? "I   
found a broken tree and sat down by it, then..." Serenity's throat   
constricted as she remembered hearing that voice... that song... "It   
was so long ago..." Serenity whispered aloud.  
Ray took Serenity by the shoulders, "Serenity, look at me... look into   
my eyes. What happened after you sat down?"  
"I... I cried... I heard this voice and a song, I heard someone   
singing... Ray... I don't know." Serenity looked away. How could she tell   
Ray how she felt? It was so painful yet... something else. It was almost   
like having something wonderful come alive in your head yet it was so   
painful.  
"Serenity." Ray begged.  
Serenity shook her head and looked up at Ray, "I don't know what happened."  
Darien sighed and took Serenity's arm, "Alright, we'll worry about this   
later. I'm sure the my Mother is waiting for us inside."  
"Sounds good..." Ray watched Serenity worriedly. Serenity smiled at Ray,   
trying to calm her, "Don't worry, nothing is wrong with; me."  
Ray sighed inwardly and looked around for Chad. He was already in the   
palace. "I'm going to find Chad and inform give him an update." Ray turned   
to go, "And Darien, keep a eye on her."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Natia sat in the drawing room with General Ken and Princess Jupiter.   
Natia looked from one to the other. She didn't trust them. They were being   
too nice and too... perfect. General Ken seemed to be a charming human but   
Lita was a pain. Whenever the two girls looked at each other you could   
almost see lightening crackling between them.  
"It's getting late, shouldn't they be back soon? Does not your human   
race sleep?" Natia looked directly at Lita.  
Lita stiffened in her seat, "Yes. Don't worry, they'll be back."  
Natia ignored Lita and gave her attention to Ken, "How long have you been   
a General?"  
Ken snapped to attention, "Oh, uh... four years."  
"Four years..." Natia mused. That's a long time.  
Minutes passed between the deadly silent group: neither seemed to find   
anything important nor worth saying to each other so they just stayed silent   
and in their own thoughts.  
Finally, the sound of the palace doors opening made everyone jump up.   
They all stared at each other before quickly exiting the room.  
  
Lita walked up to Serenity and Darien, trying to get there before Natia   
did. Natia seethed inside as she spotted Serenity on the arm of a VERY   
handsome man. That little brat! Making me run around for her while   
she's entertaining herself!  
Serenity stopped dead when she saw Natia approaching. She found me!   
Serenity looked around for somewhere to hide but it wouldn't matter if she   
found a place anyway, Darien was holding her arm and he wasn't about to let   
her go again.  
Lita reached her, "You're back! Everyone has been waiting for you!" Lita   
gave Serenity a hug, "Watch out, she's upset..." Lita whispered in her   
ear before pulling away with a smile.  
Serenity nodded shakily.  
"Ken?" He asked as he glanced at Natia.  
Ken took his clue, "This is Princess Natia of the Dark Planet,   
Natian's sister."  
"Ohhh..." Darien put on a forced smile and bowed gracefully towards   
Natia, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Natia."  
Natia's blood speed up as the handsome Prince greeted her. She curtsied   
and looked up at him, "It's a 'pleasure' to meet you as well."  
Serenity watched Natia scan Darien's form with disgust. Natia was always   
so blunt in her thoughts. Serena almost felt embarrassed by Natia's   
outward affections.  
Natia batted her eyes and stepped up closer to Darien, "I'm so glad you   
found my sister..." Natia glanced at Serenity; "My Mother needs her home   
soon."  
Darien swallowed silently and stepped back, "I'm afraid that is   
impossible, Princess Natia. Serenity is our guest here and we are firm   
in the move to keep her for as long as possible."  
Natia nearly whip lashed the Princess with her rage but bit her tongue.   
Well, so the prince has a mind of his own.  
"Prince..." she trailed off for Darien to finish.  
"Darien." He supplied.  
"Prince Darien, my Mother is the QUEEEN of the DARK PLANET. She does not   
take no for an answer and I certainly won't either." Natia looked strait   
at Serenity now, "Serenity will do as told, won't you sister?"  
Serenity backed away from Natia and tried to hide behind Darien without   
hurting her arm too much. Darien's grip on her had tightened since Natia's threat.  
Darien cleared his throat, "Serenity is happy here; end of discussion. If   
your Queen still has a problem when you return to your planet, please tell   
her to take the matter up with me herself."  
Natia saw red, there was no way he was going to be little her! She was   
the PRINCESS of the DARK PLANET! One of the most powerful planets in the   
galaxy! Natia grabbed Serenity's other arm and pulled her. Serenity let out   
a scream as she tried to hold onto Darien.  
"She is coming with me!"  
Having enough Lita grabbed onto Natia and yanked her away with a sudden   
force that Natia couldn't even decipher.  
Serenity fell against Darien's arm. Will people JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!   
Serenity thought as she tried to regain some of her senses. The room seemed   
to be spinning.  
Darien wrapped his arms around Serenity, making sure to keep her close to   
him. He watched as Lita struggled to tackle Princess Natia to the ground.  
Ken tried to help but he only seemed to get in the way, so after   
effortlessly getting a bloody nose from Lita's back hand, he backed   
off.  
Natia struggled for the upper hand in this catfight but Lita was just   
too strong for her. Lita over powered her ten times. That fact alone made   
Natia hate the girl enough to curse her to ****.  
Serenity regained her balance and turned to watch her friend fight with   
her foe. Lita was obviously the stronger of the two girls but Natia   
wasn't giving up either. Serenity watched with growing intensity until   
finally a thought came to her. 'Why was she just watching?'  
Serenity looked up at Darien, he seemed all too comfortable to leave   
Lita to take care of Natia for him and her. However, as Serenity looked   
back on the fight, she felt a growing need to do something to end it all.  
Natia cried out in pain as Lita slapped her across the face, "You little   
spore! You will rot for treating me like... that!"  
Lita ignored her outburst and strained to control the girl.  
"STOP!" Serenity stepped away from Darien to stand on her own, much to   
his dislike.  
Both Lita and Natia stopped in mid motion at her commanding voice.   
Lita's breath caught. She could have sworn that was Queen Serenity who   
said that! Serenity's eyes were focused and determined; she wasn't to be   
argued with.  
Natia slid out from under Lita and stood up, "What?" She asked, irritated,   
as she totally forgot about her previous battle with Jupiter.  
Lita finally realized she was sitting on the ground looking stupid so   
she quickly stood up and dusted off her skirts. Lita looked at Serenity   
with awe. It surprised her how much Serenity resembled Queen Serenity.  
Darien's mouth fell open as he watched the two girls stand up and look   
at Serenity expectantly. They actually obey her.  
Serenity swallowed, now what was she supposed to do now that she got   
their attention. She had no intention of going back to the Dark Planet   
and she certainly didn't have any intention of staying here. Now that the   
Dark Planet family knew where she was she was going to have to run away   
again... and that would mean leaving Darien. Serenity looked back at her   
male friend. He quickly shut his mouth before clearing his throat, "Yes?"  
Serenity smiled, amused, before frowning again. She turned back to the   
two impatient girls in front of her.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't tolerate this anymore." Serenity gave Lita a   
small smile, "I won't go with you and I won't stay here."  
"Serenity, you can stay here... I was wrong before." Lita tried.  
Serenity shook her head.  
"You can't leave." Darien's firm voice sounded behind her.  
"And you can't stay." Natia glared at Serenity, "You owe your Queen that   
much."  
Serenity pressed her lips firmly together before opening her mouth, "I WILL   
NOT obey any of you! I won't go back to the dark planet and I WON'T stay   
here." For some reason Serenity felt, for the first time, that she had   
absolute control over her life. She felt a power there that she had never   
felt before and she 'knew' she could use it at her bidding. "You may think   
that I am young, you may think that I am little, but I'm not any of those!   
I am leaving this place and no one can stop me. Not even you Lita." She   
looked directly at Lita.  
Lita opened her mouth to say something but then thought better and closed it.  
Darien was silent behind her, which seemed to be the only thing   
worrying Serenity. Serenity turned around and faced Darien's blank face.  
"Say goodbye then." Darien commanded, "Because I won't let you leave   
unless you do."  
Serenity's eyes widened. He was letting her go?   
"Darien I-" Serenity stopped. What was she going to say? She was sorry, that   
she would miss him, that she... loved him? Serenity decided to settle for   
the first one, the last one seemed all too complicated.  
"I'm sorry, Darien. I didn't mean- I mean; I should have said something...   
I thought maybe you knew I couldn't stay here forever. This isn't my world!" Serenity protested against her heart, "I don't know where I belong but I know   
I don't belong here! I... I..." Serenity looked around. She could belong   
here she realized. However, it wasn't her real home and that's what she   
wanted most, and that was to know where she really belonged.  
"Stop stuttering!" Natia finally got over Serenity's commanding spell,   
"You belong on the Dark Planet. Even if I don't want you there you have to   
go! If you don't come on your own I'll use my powers to take you."  
Serenity didn't turn around; she just continued to stare at Darien's face.   
He seemed so bland and uncaring. He did care if she left? Didn't he?  
"Please... don't look at me like that..." Serenity wanted to shake him, to   
make him understand her situation. He had to know she had to leave, didn't   
he? Oh, what to do! I can't leave and I can't stay! Serenity felt like   
breaking down. Without Darien's support she couldn't do anything on her own.   
He was the one that started believing in her in the first place. All   
those talks, walks, and looks; he was her guide to happiness. He was the   
one that said she could do 'anything' if she put her mind to it.  
  
So then, why wasn't she staying?  
  
Serenity stared into herself in confusion. Why aren't I staying?   
I should.  
  
"Yes, you should."  
  
Everyone turned to the voice that just entered the room. Serenity's mouth   
fell open. That voice! It was the same one in her dream... the same one   
she heard sing that song... Who is she?  
  
Queen Serenity stood next to Queen Agasta with Luna just behind them to   
the left.  
General Ken and Princess Lita both bowed or curtsied in respect. Natia   
sized the obvious Moon Queen up. She seemed to be someone important in   
this area. Serenity stared at the Queen in amazement. The Silver haired   
Queen looked incredibly like herself.  
"Serenity..." Queen Serenity held out her hand for her to take.  
Luna watched with relief, at least the Queen was back to her normal royal   
self. Who knows how Serenity would have reacted if she ran in screaming   
like a baby and asking if Maggie had damaged her brain while she was gone.  
Serenity stared down at the Queen's hand before looking back up at her   
face. The woman seemed to know her. Serenity stepped forward and took her   
hand. Queen Serenity squeezed her hand in her own. She felt like crying   
right there but she was too afraid she would scare her daughter away, after   
all she didn't know who she was.  
"My name is Queen Serenity." She introduced herself.  
Serenity's mouth opened in awe at the mention of her name. Everyone had   
been saying so much about her and now she finally got to meet this   
enchanting Queen of the Moon.  
"You're the Moon Queen."  
Queen Serenity held back the tears chocking her voice, "Yes."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Serenity gave her a low curtsie, her hand   
never leaving hers.  
Queen Serenity looked at Agasta, questioning how to go about this. Agasta   
gave her a comforting look but nothing more. Queen Serenity was on her   
own.  
"Serenity, do you-?" She stopped. From what Agasta said Serenity thought   
she was from some planet called the Dark Planet. How could her daughter   
even think such a thing? She was from the most beautiful planet next to   
the Earth and it was about time she knew that!  
"Have you ever been to the Moon, Serenity?" She asked.  
Serenity shook her head, "No, your Majesty." Then with more confidence,   
"I have never been to the Moon, in fact this Earth itself is very new to   
me."  
Queen Serenity nodded then asked, "Are you sure? Nothing looks familiar   
to you?"  
Serenity stared at the Queen with confusion. What does she think I will   
think looks familiar? I have 'never' been to the Moon before.  
  
"No."  
  
Queen Serenity sucked in her breath. She didn't remember her. Oh,   
my baby! Serenity let go of the girl's hand, "Oh."  
  
Agasta wanted to say something, to just shout to the girl that this   
wonderful woman was her mother but Agasta knew she couldn't. It wouldn't   
be right. Queen Serenity had to do it.  
Luna bent her head down. She couldn't bear to see her Queen look so   
fallen.  
  
Lita looked between Queen Serenity and Serenity. They looked so much alike!   
If Lita didn't know better she would have mistaken Serenity for   
Queen Serenity's daughter.  
Lita's brow furrowed. 'Strange how they have the same names...'  
  
  
Serenity wanted to say she was sorry she didn't recognize any thing but   
that didn't make sense to her so she kept quiet. Serenity smiled at the   
Queen, "It was nice meeting you but I..." Serenity turned to look at   
Natia, Lita, Ken and Darien, "I have to say some goodbyes."  
Queen Serenity swallowed hard, "Yes, it was wonderful to have met   
you, Serenity."  
Agasta stared at Queen Serenity. She wasn't actually going to let her   
daughter go, was she? If that's what she was thinking she wouldn't have it!   
She was going to tell her herself!  
  
Serenity took a step towards Darien but by the look on his face she could   
tell her didn't want to hear her goodbye. In fact, he looked like she had   
just betrayed him somehow.  
  
"No, Serenity." Serenity heard Queen Serenity stop her from behind, "You   
can't leave. It's not time for you to go off on your own. I'm sorry... but   
I have to do this."  
Serenity was about to turn around but stopped as she felt a warm hand on   
her back. It slowly got hotter before it seemed to burn right through   
the material of her back. Serenity tried to pull away but she found she couldn't.  
Instantly her eyes closed; she was too tired to even try to open her   
eyes again. Her knees buckled under her and she slumped to the   
floor unconscious.  
  
Natia stared down at the limp body on the floor before looked up at   
Queen Serenity with wide eyes, "What did you do to her? She's turning   
blue!"  
  
  
(To be Continued...)  
  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
What did ya think? Not much happened and some stuff might have been   
confusing, so I'm sorry about that. My mind had been a little off lately.   
I'm working on getting about chapter out for "The Return of T.S.S." and   
this story but it might take a little while. I'm kind of having a hard   
time coming up with good scenes for "The Return of T.S.S." so bare   
with me!  
  
Thanks for read'in! 


	10. Chapter Ten (story completed)

Title: Apples & Oranges  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Ten  
Rated: G - PG  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
  
Last chapter is out! Glad? Yep, me too! I hope everyone enjoys this!   
Please email! And speaking of email! THANK YOU FOR THEM! Everyone was   
really wonderful and I loved knowing what you thought about the story.  
One fan asked why Darien didn't let the generals go after Serenity in   
the beginning (if anyone can remember that) and I think I gave her the   
wrong answer. In truth, I don't really know. It was my unconscious mind   
doing the writing there I think. I guess Darien was just a real jerk in   
the beginning.  
  
I won't be posting stories for a while, I'm sorry to say. However, I WILL   
be writing still so when I get back on the internet I will have lots more   
for you to read like "The Return of T.S.S." and "Forever and a Day".   
  
Okay, that's it. Read on!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"She's TURNING BLUE!" Natia screamed out in horror. Serenity lay on the   
marble floor unconscious and stiff.  
Darien ran to Serenity and pulled her into his lap. He looked her over,   
her skin was blue and her neck and hands were ice cold.  
Queen Serenity stared down at her daughter shocked. That wasn't supposed   
to happen!  
"I-" Queen Agasta's mouth fell open. She looked at Queen Serenity, "Can   
you explain what you just did?"  
"It wasn't supposed... to happen! I- She was just supposed to sleep."  
"Well she's an ice cube now!" Natia rudely injected.  
Lita gave Serena a worried look before glaring at Natia, "You're coming   
with me." She grabbed onto Natia's arm and hauled her out of the room.   
Natia was the last thing the royals needed to worry about!  
  
Queen Serenity dropped to her knees above Serenity's head. I did this.   
How could I? This doesn't make sense! Queen Serenity lifted her head and   
looked around, "Where's Amy, where's Mercury?"  
Darien met the Queen's worried face, "She's in the orchard."  
Suddenly the sound of swift footsteps sounded just down the hall. Amy and   
Greg appeared looking upset and flushed, "What happened?" Amy asked even   
before she saw Serenity.  
Queen Serenity jumped up, "Amy, do you have your computer?"  
Amy nodded confused, "But-"  
Queen Serenity pointed towards her daughter.  
Amy's mouth fell open, "What happened?"  
Queen Serenity related what she did as Amy knelt down and started to do   
an analysis.  
"You're right, Serenity should be just sleeping." Amy looked at Serenity   
then back down at her computer, "I don't under-wait! Wait, unless..."   
Amy trailed off and started typing buttons.  
Queen Serenity nibbled on her thumbnail, looking like a scared rabbit.  
"Has Serenity been near any dark energy?"  
"She came from a world called the Dark Planet." Darien supplied.  
Amy's brow creased, "Even so...  
Lita came in with a satisfied look on her face as she dusted her hands   
off, "That little witch from Dark-dom is out of our hair!"  
Amy's eyes snapped up at Lita, "Who?"  
"Natia. Natians sister."  
"Oh no... this is not good!" Amy stood up and started pacing.  
"What?" Queen Serenity and Agasta coursed.  
Darien's heart was beating so loud be thought it might burst through his   
chest. Was Serenity doomed? Did she not have a chance? He wouldn't know what   
to do with himself if he lost her.  
"Here's what I think." Amy paced the room, "Serenity being on a   
Dark planet with dark energy wouldn't do anything. Yes it would stun her   
powers but it wouldn't do that to her." Amy glanced at Serenity's form   
before continuing, "No- she would have to be touched by someone with   
dark energy."  
"Natia..." Lita breathed.  
"No. Natian." Amy thought allowed, "He is from the planet too, remember.   
His sister didn't come till today. Natian could have used his powers on   
her anytime. We trusted him."  
"Yeah..."  
"So?" Agasta asked.  
"So, Moon power and Dark power doesn't mix! If they're combined you get...   
uh, iced."  
"So what do we do about it?" Darien asked as he started to stand up   
with Serenity in his arms.  
Amy stared at the blue girl, "I'm... not sure... I would have to do   
some research on it."  
Queen Serenity felt horrible as she watched her only daughter unconscious.   
I should have known something was wrong! I should have known!  
Darien looked strangely calm to Amy. She wondered what he was   
thinking.  
"I'm going to take her to her room. Can you help her there?" Darien   
asked.  
Amy nodded, "Yes... I'll just need to bring something's with me."  
Darien started towards her room.  
Queen Serenity, Agasta, and Amy followed. Lita stayed behind to inform   
the rest of the group what transpired while they were gone.  
  
Once Serenity was placed on the bed, Amy checked Serenity's pulse and   
her forehead.  
"She'll be fine for now but I need to go to the Moon as soon as possible.   
Luna could you come with me?"  
Luna looked startled but nodded.  
Amy and Luna left, leaving Darien, Queen Serenity and Queen Agasta in the   
room.  
"Why did you stop her?" Darien asked.  
Queen Agasta stepped back to let Queen Serenity explain.  
"I..." Queen Serenity gathered her thoughts, "It has to do with my   
daughter being kidnapped thirteen years ago."  
Darien looked at the Moon Queen, curious, "What does that have to do   
with Serenity?" Darien eyes widened, "You mean... Serenity... of course..."   
He looked down at Serenity in amazement. So she wasn't a princess of the   
Dark Planet she was the princess of the Moon!  
"Yes." Queen Serenity confirmed when she saw Darien's expression, "She   
was kidnapped when she was three years old. We thought we'd never find   
her. However, just seven days ago I felt Serenity's presence. I knew she   
was close and I sent out a search party to find her but we had no results   
until now." Queen Serenity looked down at her beautiful daughter, "I missed   
her so much... I couldn't let her leave until I spoke to her."  
Darien bowed his head, "You must love her 'very' much."  
Queen Serenity and Queen Agasta exchanged looks.  
Queen Serenity looked at her daughter before swallowing very hard,   
"Prince Darien, if Serenity wishes it, you may take her as your wife."  
Darien's head snapped up, "Excuse me?"  
Queen Serenity smiled understandingly, "Anyone who doesn't see how much   
you love her is a fool. Even yourself, Prince of Earth."  
His heart thumped wildly. Serenity... his thoughtful voice was reverent.   
Could she... would she take him? He took her hand in his and kissed it,   
"I accept your offer, Queen Serenity, but only if she'll take me."  
Queen Serenity smiled. She knew her daughter would be in good hands with   
such a handsome and kindhearted prince such as he. However,   
Queen Serenity wondered at the change in the prince of earth. He   
seemed... different then the last time she saw him. He was so much   
more distant and... cold, if she remembered right. She never paid too   
much attention to Prince Darien but she was sure Darien had never been   
this considerate and kind.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Queen Beryl sat down on her throne aboard a huge ship. She was on her way   
to Earth. Yes, she knew where little Princess Serenity was. And if she   
didn't hurry, Queen Serenity would make it there before she did!  
Even so, if Queen Serenity made it to Earth before she did she would be   
ready for her unlike last time! Beryl smiled evilly to herself. Yes,   
Queen Serenity would be in for a big surprise!  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"What?"  
"How?"  
"When did this happen?"  
"Are you kidding!"  
"What's going on?!"  
"Will someone answer me!"  
"How long ago was it?"  
"Why did she turn blue?"  
"How did you find out?"  
Lita waved her hands in front of everyone, "Shut up!"  
Ray, Chad, Andy, Mina, and Ken went silent.  
"Okay, Serenity is going to be okay. Amy is going to the Moon to do research   
and she'll be back as soon as possible. We think she turned blue because of   
the mixture of light energy and dark energy. And it happened just over   
fifteen minutes ago. Is that IT?"  
"Oh, this is great! Now that we finally find the Moon Princess she passes   
out on us!"  
"Excuse me?" Lita grabbed Ray's collar, "Are you serious?"  
Ray pushed her off, "Yes, Mina and I felt her energy in the orchard."  
Mina nodded.  
Lita's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What happened? We came as soon as we could!" Maggie ran up to the scouts   
and the generals with Garneth and Nick behind her.  
"Is she okay?" Garneth asked.  
Lita nodded, "Yes, but I don't know if the Queen will let you in to see   
her."  
"Shucks!" Nick snapped his fingers before smiling, "Why don't we just sneak   
in then."  
Maggie knocked him over the side of the head, "Enough of that. Serenity is   
hurt and what was that strange energy?"  
"You felt that?" Ray asked, amazed.  
"Of course I did! It practically shook the earth like a giant Tuning Fork   
hit the ground."  
Mina's mouth dropped open, "I want to do that!"  
"How did you find out? I thought this information was to stay in the   
palace?" Chad asked.  
"Oh, a friend of mine works here. She came and told me as soon as she   
could."  
Ken gave Maggie a suspicious look.  
"Get that thought out of your mind, young man, I'm not about to reveal   
my secrets." Maggie turned to Mina and Ray, "Has anyone seen her?"  
"I have." Lita smiled softly, "However, I don't know what we can do about   
her condition. Princess Amy went to the Moon to do some research and get a   
few things."  
Maggie nodded, "Come on, dear. Let's go have some tea to calm us down.   
Goodness knows I sure need to."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Queen Serenity took Serenity's hand in her own. She was finally left alone   
with her only daughter. Prince Darien and Queen Agasta left to get something   
to eat.  
"I'm so sorry..." Queen Serenity whispered to her daughter before leaning   
over and kissing her forehead, "I just... I just didn't know how to tell you.   
I was so afraid... that you wouldn't remember me-" Queen Serenity let out   
a chocked sob, "I'm so sorry."  
  
  
Serenity looked around her surroundings. White, pure white clouds   
surrounded her and lifted her up into the sky. They felt nice and cool   
against her skin, like a morning summers breeze. Serenity inhaled the   
smart air and closed her eyes. Flashes of moments before she fell   
unconscious entered her vision. Darien and his cold eyes, Queen Serenity   
of the Moon with such a sad expression on her face, and Natia glaring at   
her with vengeance. She was away from all that now but did she really want   
this kind of release from it? Serenity felt alone here even though this   
place she was in was beautiful and nice.  
"I'm sorry..." Serenity's eyes opened wide at the sound of a familiar   
voice. The woman sounded so distant and sad. Serenity heard crying and   
she so wanted to comfort the woman. She sounded so broken and tired.  
  
  
Prince Darien walked in, "Amy is still not back yet." He looked down at   
the Queen of the Moon, "When she wakes, you'll make sure to tell her."  
Queen Serenity would have reprimanded the Earth Prince for his command   
if it weren't for her guilt. She nodded and looked down at her   
sleeping daughter.  
  
  
Lightening suddenly struck the air, crisping around her head. Serenity   
screamed and tried to move away from the dark cloud coming towards her.   
Rain lifted and misted around her, throwing seemingly waves of cold water   
in her face. The wind picked up and before she knew it large black   
clouds cluttered around her.  
"No more! Please stop!"  
The dark clouds wrapped around her waist, soaking her white dress.   
Serenity choked as the sudden fear of dying struck her. I can't die!   
Not now! Serenity pushed at the clouds, "No! I won't die!"  
  
  
Darien felt his eyes closing for sleep when a loud scream made him jump   
to his feet. Serenity was screaming out in her dreams and struggling around   
in her sheets. Queen Serenity tried to calm her but Serenity wouldn't   
hold still.  
"I won't die!" She screamed.  
Darien quickly fell to the side of the bed and took Serenity's hand. He   
closed his eyes and concentrated on her mind. 'I'm here, Serenity...   
I'm here...' He tried to whisper through her mind.  
  
  
Through the struggling storm Serenity heard a faint reassurance. She   
didn't understand what the person was saying but she knew that person was   
here to help, "I can't make it go away!" Serenity screamed to the   
voice.  
  
  
Darien closed his eyes tighter, pulling his mind into hers. Sweat started   
to fall down his forehead and over his eyes. He squeezed Serenity's hand   
gently. 'Try to reach me...' He beckoned.  
  
  
Serenity started to cry when she didn't hear a response. I'm alone. All   
of a sudden the clouds shifted, throwing her into the air. Serenity fell   
in a splash on a dark cloud. She sputtered and whipped the water out of   
her eyes, "Help!"  
"Try to reach me..." the voice was there again.  
Serenity didn't know what he meant, "How?"  
"Close your eyes and think, Serenity, touch my mind. Concentrate."  
Serenity shook her head, "I can't!"  
"YOU CAN, DANGIT!"  
Serenity's eyes opened wide in surprise. Darien? The wind tossed her   
aside, taking her off guard. However this time she didn't land on a cloud.   
She fell through the puffy darkness and continued to make a dive for the   
ground.  
Concentrate! Serenity willed her self to close her eyes and think of   
Darien. Home, Darien, safety, Darien, love, Darien, home, mother...   
mother... mother... mother... And in that instant she knew.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"You know what I think?" Maggie asked as she stared at the door, "I think   
she's going to make it."  
Lita nodded silently. It had been an hour already and still Amy   
hadn't returned.  
Ray stood up, "We should have known Natian was trouble. From the very   
beginning he was giving Serenity weird looks."  
"Ray sit down, we all know what happened."  
"Yes, but it makes no excuses!" Ray slouched down on the Victorian chair,   
"We should have known! We should have felt it." She whispered   
dejectedly.  
All of a sudden the ground beneath them began to shake.  
"An earth quake!" Ken screamed, "Everyone down!"  
  
The group fell down on their knees and put their head between their   
legs. Vases, pictures, swords, and anything unattached fell to the floor.   
Glass shattered and spread across the room and the palace continued to   
rumble.  
  
"Scouts up!" Ray yelled over the noise once her sixth sense kicked in,   
"It's not a earthquake!"  
Mina and Lita quickly pushed themselves up and did their best to   
balance themselves.  
Maggie poked her head up, "I'm coming with you!"  
The generals got up as well and ran out of the room. "If that princess   
thinks she's going to fight by herself this time, she's got another   
thing coming!" Chad yelled at Ken and Andy on their way out.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"What's happening?" Queen Serenity gripped the bed as the room began to   
shake. Darien fell out of Serenity's mind for an instant before gripping   
her mind again, trying to guide her through.  
Queen Serenity laid her head on her daughters' stomach as she stared at   
the room in fear. Something doesn't feel right. Queen Serenity's eyes   
shifted around the room. In a sudden moment Queen Serenity could feel   
the evil approaching.  
She lifted her head and looked at her daughter, "Oh... no..."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The Princesses transformed and stood ready for the evil force to appear.   
The generals took out their swords and stood just behind the girls,   
"What is it?" Ken asked.  
Jupiter turned her head, "I think it's the nega-verse." She turned to   
Mars for confirmation. Mars nodded.  
"I thought Queen Serenity banished Beryl." Mina screamed over the loud   
sounds.  
"Guess not!"  
  
"Oh shoot!" Mars breathed as she stepped back. Up in the sky was a huge   
space ship. It hung just above the clouds over their heads.  
"You can say that again!"  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Serenity..."  
Serenity turned towards the voice and reached out with her mind. She grasped   
for something solid but came up with nothing. I can't do it!  
"Yes you can!"  
Concentrating harder, her head began to hurt. I can do this- ahhh...   
Serenity felt her body colliding into something.  
Darien collapsed next to Serenity. She made it.  
Serenity fluttered her eyes open, "Darien?" She looked around not even   
noticing the woman laying over her. Serenity felt the ground shaking   
beneath her and screamed. Where was she?!  
Darien groaned to the side of her attracting her attention.  
"Darien!" She wrapped her arms around his neck in fright.  
Darien lifted his head and tried to clear his mind. It took a lot of   
energy to do what he did. He finally realized Serenity was holding on to   
him for dear life, almost choking him.  
"Serenity..." He coughed, "I can't breath, honey..."  
Serenity's eyes widened as she quickly let go of him, totally forgetting   
about her surroundings Serenity's mouth fell open, "What did you call me?"  
Darien didn't have time to think about that. He could already feel a deep   
force penetrating the earth.  
"We have to get out of here. Can you walk?"  
Serenity nodded but then realized Queen Serenity was still gripping her   
dress.  
"Queen Serenity! What are you doing here?"  
"She's here."  
Serenity pulled herself from under the Queen and settled for kneeling in   
front of her, "Mother, please come with us."  
Queen Serenity's head snapped up. Their eyes locked. Serenity smiled as   
tears threatened to fall, "I know."  
Queen Serenity grabbed her daughter into a hug, crying into her daughters   
hair, "I'm so sorry, Serenity! I wanted to tell you!"  
"It's okay..."  
"We don't have time, they're already here!"  
Queen Serenity and her daughter broke apart and ran with the prince. They   
raced down the halls to the entrance of the palace. Queen Agasta,   
King Terren and Maggie were standing just outside the doors, awed.  
"The princesses!" Serenity pointed off into the field.  
"Oh shoot!" Darien took out his sword, ready to join his generals when   
Queen Serenity caught his arm, "You can't fight this." She looked strait   
into him, "And you know it."  
Prince Darien glared at her, "What do you want me to do? Stand back and   
watch?"  
"No." Queen Serenity turned to her daughter, "I want you to help   
Serenity control her powers."  
Serenity snapped her gaze away from the scouts to stare at her mother,   
"I don't know how to use them!"  
"Yes you do... How do you think you made it back to consciousness so   
fast and with Prince Darien's help?" Queen Serenity hugged her daughter,  
"You can at least do what you can."  
Serenity smiled even though her insides were turning into a nervous wreak.   
She had a mother, a mother who loved her!  
"How do I help her?" Darien asked.  
"You'll know what to do when you get out there." She pushed Serenity   
lightly towards the scouts, "Now go help your friends."  
Queen Serenity watched as her daughter and the Earth Prince made their   
way out into the field. She could plainly see the ship hovering above   
them, waiting to attack at any moment.  
Queen Serenity felt fear, love and confidence all at once and she wondered   
if her own Mother felt the same way on her first battle.  
Queen Serenity knew she had to make her daughter go through with this.   
Serenity had to fight off her own demons and for the first time, the Queen   
of the Moon couldn't help.  
  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Serenity gripped Darien's hand in her own for reassurance. She looked up at   
him looking for confidence and she got it. Darien's head was held high as   
he watched the ship. He had determination in those dark eyes and   
Serenity gripped onto his fearlessness like a woman drowning.  
In that instant she knew she needed Darien just as much as she wanted a   
good Mother. Serenity looked back to see her Mother standing in front of   
the palace doors, her hands twisted in front of her thin waist. She's my   
mother. She thought proudly.  
She turned her head and went on with determination. She was the   
Moon Queen's daughter! Serenity stopped suddenly, that thought had never   
accured to her.  
"Serenity?" Darien asked when she stopped them.  
"I'm the Moon Princess!" She practically screamed at him with wide eyes.  
Darien smiled and his heart fluttered for an unknown reason, "You can do   
this."  
Serenity smiled giddily and nodded. Darien was right. She could beat   
Beryl's army.  
  
"Prince Darien!" Andy caught sight of his Prince coming towards them.   
Darien stopped next to General Ken who was standing beside Andy.  
"May I ask what you're doing, Prince Darien?" Ken asked with a bit of a   
snap in his voice.  
"Helping Serenity."  
"Serenity?" Ken glanced at the Princess.  
Serenity wanted to reply to that look but she had no time. A large beam   
shot down from the ship and hit the ground. In an instant three figures   
appeared only 20 feet in front of them. The oldest one was a tall woman   
with red hair and black eyes. She held a sword at her waist and an evil   
smile on her face.  
The second one was a short man with silver hair and pink eyes. He wore   
daggers at his thighs and calves.  
The last one was taller than the short man but shorter than the tall   
woman. He had cold blue eyes and long black hair to his waist. He had no   
weapon as far as the girls could see.  
The scout's muscles stiffened at the sign of a fight. The generals weren't   
sure what they would have to do. The scouts obviously were thinking of   
taking care of it and their Prince was standing beside them ready to fight   
as well with Serenity.  
"Surrender Serenity of the Dark Planet." The woman stepped up with cool   
intense eyes.  
Sailor Mars lifted an eyebrow, "Surrender? I don't think so."  
The woman looked at each of the scouts. All wore the same determined   
stance.  
"Then you will die, Scout."  
The short man behind her snickered. He obviously was glad that he would   
get the chance to fight them or kill them... which ever was on his   
mind.  
Serenity squeezed Darien's hand in worry. What would happen to her   
friends... her scouts?  
"Bring it on Nega-Scum!"  
The woman charged at Sailor Mars with her sword, "Die!"  
Serenity stepped forward in alarm but Darien held her hand tight in   
his grip. He wouldn't let her go yet; it wasn't time for her to fight.  
General Chad also moved to help Ray but Ken and Andy stepped in his   
way.  
Chad growled at his friends but didn't fight to get through.  
  
Sailor Mars summoned her powers, "Mars Fire Ignite!" The flame of fire   
swirled around the woman just before her sword reached Sailor Mars' heart.   
The woman screamed out in horror and fear as the burning fire scorched her   
white skin. The woman fell to the ground and rolled until the fire was out.   
She lay there breathing roughly.  
"My turn sister!" The short one charged forward at Sailor Mercury, who   
just appeared with Greg, a dagger in both hands.  
Sailor Mercury was caught off guard; she hadn't expected to fight that   
soon. One of the daggers went through her side. Blood trailed down her   
side as she pulled away from the short man and the dagger. The man smirked   
and stepped back, "Never fool with my daggers, Blue Scout!"  
"No! Mercury!" Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars screamed out   
as Amy staggered back with her hand on her bloody waist.  
The woman on the ground chuckled, "Good work, Dash."  
The small man named Dash spit on the ground and looked past the scouts to   
the blonde girl near the dark haired man.  
"You are all weaklings." He scoffed at the scouts before walking in   
strides towards the girl.  
Sailor Mars's eyes lit up. There was no way in **** she was going to   
let him take Serenity especially after what he did to her friend! Mars   
wasn't that far from Dash so she easily made it up to his side. Dash   
buckled over in an instant as Mar's knee came in contact with his   
stomach. Sailor Mars brought her elbow down on his upper back, knocking   
him to the floor.  
The woman stood up, "That's too many point for you fire girl!" She coughed   
out smoke but continued towards Sailor Mars, "Taste this!" She let out a   
ball of energy. It went strait at Mars's head. Sailor Mercury was the first   
to react to this unexpected power. She pushed Sailor Venus, who had come to   
help her, away and ran past Sailor Jupiter. She knocked Sailor Mars to   
the ground just in time. The ball of energy flew past their head and   
headed strait towards the generals.   
"Duck!" All the men fell to the ground.  
Darien pulled Serenity a good distance away from the energy ball. The   
large ball kept going until it finally hit a tree. It burst into flames   
and made big puffs of smoke burst into the sky.  
Serenity's mouth fell open and her eyes went wide.  
"Shoot!" Ken whistled, "Another one of those and I don't think we're going   
to be so lucky."  
  
Sailor Mars lifted Sailor Mercury off her, "Thanks..." She whispered, "Are   
you okay?"  
Sailor Mercury smiled up at her, "Yeah..." She winced.  
The two girls got up and faced the angry red head. Her mouth was now in a   
thin line and her eyes blazed with a passion to kill.  
  
"If she does that again, I'm going to kill her!" General Chad watched Ray   
and Amy pull them selves up.  
"She's okay, Chad... calm down."  
"CALM DOWN?!" Chad screamed, "ARE YOU INSANE?"  
Andy moved away from Chad to stand closer to Ken, "Okay, okay, don't   
calm down."  
  
Sailor Venus pulled out her golden chain, "Love Chain Encircle!" Caught   
off guard the red haired woman was encircled by the love chain. She screamed   
out in frustration and fell to her knees as she tried to wiggle out of the   
tight chain.  
"Cool!" Sailor Venus held her powers as she did a short victory dance.  
Sailor Jupiter rolled her eyes. A small groan sounded below her. Sailor   
Jupiter looked down to see Dash starting to push himself up. Jupiter lifted   
her foot and pushed him back down again, "Stay put or you'll get hurt   
again." She crossed her arms over her chest and watched Venus and the red   
haired woman.  
  
"You're going to regret this!" the women screamed.  
Sailor Venus narrowed her eyes on the woman, "You come here and demand that   
we give you Serenity, no, I don't think I will regret destroying you!"  
The woman's eyes flashed with fear for only a second. She glared at   
Sailor Venus, "So be it."  
"Venus Love Chain Snap!" Venus pulled hard on the love chain. It   
tightened around the woman and she burst into flames before turning   
into dust.  
"Good job, Sailor Venus!" Mars gave her thumbs up.  
  
Serenity didn't like the gruesome scene the woman made when she burst   
into flames but she was sure glad that she was gone. Serenity sighed in   
relief. Maybe the scouts wouldn't need help in the end. Maybe this would   
all be over before they knew it and she could go back and be with her   
Mother... and maybe she could be with Darien. She glanced up at him. He   
didn't look impressed.  
Then again, maybe not.  
  
The other man with no weapons just stood there watching them. Observing   
them. Sailor Jupiter didn't like it. He probably could already tell what   
their weaknesses were and how they fought.  
Sailor Mars and the rest of the scouts didn't seem to notice the man too   
much or at all. They crowded around Sailor Jupiter and the short man   
beneath her.  
"Well, that wasn't too hard." Sailor Mars boasted.  
Sailor Mercury leaned on Sailor Mars, still holding her sides, "You guys,   
I don't think this is over yet." Sailor Mercury noticed Sailor Jupiter's   
intense gaze on the last man standing.  
"Huh?" Sailor Mars noticed Jupiter too and followed her gaze,   
"Oh shoot!"  
"Yeah..." Sailor Mercury chuckled lightly before wincing in pain.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Queen Serenity battled her emotions as she watched the girls go through   
this by themselves. She so wanted to go out there and finish the pre-game   
for them but she knew she couldn't. The scouts became close to being   
her daughters and it was just as tough to watch them, as it would be   
to watch Serenity fight without her.  
The Queen and King of Earth stood by watching with just as much intensity.   
They weren't used to this kind of battle. On earth there had only been   
mortal battles, never ones that involved magic or power. They both   
felt powerless to do anything to help.  
Luna appeared beside Queen Serenity at the exact same time Sailor Mercury   
was stabbed while Greg appeared just behind the generals.  
Maggie watched as she clutched King Terren's silk sleeve with anxiety. She   
had never seen anything like this and when that bolt of energy destroyed a   
huge tree she nearly fainted. That could have been her babies!  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The man stared at all of them with his hands to his sides and his cold   
blue eyes studying them.  
Sailor Mars glared at him hoping to get a reaction out of his steal frame   
but he stayed put; his eyes and body never changing their appearance.   
Mars huffed, "Is he just going stand there?"  
Sailor Jupiter stared at the man. He knew more about them then they did him.   
He had the upper advantage. Jupiter scanned over his frame. He was well   
built and he was smart. She could tell by the way he thought before he   
reacted. If he were like the others he would have charged at them   
already.  
The small man below Jupiter's foot moved, throwing Jupiter off her feet.   
The small man stepped back and shook the dirt off him.  
The girls stared at him, shocked that he was still okay.  
The small man pulled out his daggers and sneered at them, "Touch me again,   
and your dead, little missy." He glared a Mars.  
Mars rolled her eyes before calling, "Mars Fire Ignite!" The flame of fire   
hit him in the face before burning him to ashes.  
  
Jupiter got to her feet a little ruffled for being taken off guard. She   
dusted off her skirt and looked over at the man still standing again.  
"If you're just going to stand there, we might as well all go home!"   
Sailor Venus yelled at him getting a little annoyed by his stare.  
The man smiled, the girls gasped. They hadn't expected him to move a   
muscle.  
"Hand over Princess Serenity and none of you will get hurt."  
"Oh yeah?" Sailor Venus challenged.  
"I am Duke, Queen Beryl's personal guard." He introduced himself, "And I   
won't go lightly on you as did my comrades."  
"Don't you think you should be babysitting your Queen then?"  
Jupiter stepped on Venus's foot to shut her up. Sailor Venus gave a silent   
yell before glaring daggers at Jupiter, "What was that for?"  
Sailor Jupiter ignored her, "We can't let you take her. She is the Princess   
of the Moon and we will die protecting her."  
  
  
Princess Serenity bit her lip as she watched the scene play before her.   
She didn't want them to die for her! She's rather die for them! How could   
she live with the knowledge that it was because of her that their   
beautiful lives were cut short?  
"No!" Serenity walked forward only to be yanked back by Darien. Serenity   
looked up at him, "I can't let them do this!" She tried to pull away again   
but Darien held her tight.  
Darien shook his head.  
Serenity felt tears fill her eyes as she turned away from Darien's gaze.   
She knew he was right but it was still hard to let her friends do this for   
her.  
  
  
The battle began in a blink of an eye. Duke unleashed his power and threw it   
at the group of scouts. Mercury and Mars went down, knocked unconscious,   
leaving Jupiter and Venus to fight on their own. The generals hurried over   
to the two fallen girls and pulled them out of the way of the battle.  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter shouted. Lightening crackled as it   
zoomed across the air. Duke jumped out of the way just in time and landed   
on his feet a few yards away.  
"You missed Princess."  
Sailor Jupiter growled under her breath and threw another shot at him. This   
time she got him in the foot. Duke didn't scream out but it was obvious he   
was in pain. He limped on his foot glaring at Jupiter.  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" The Love chain flew towards Duke but he was   
ready for it and ducked just out of harms way.  
"Hey!" Sailor Venus yelled.  
"Bloody Fist!" Duke called and a burst of energy knocked Venus to the   
ground. Sailor Venus groaned against the ground as she sucked in the iron   
mixed dirt. One of her ribs poked her insides, giving her a sharp pain.   
Andy ran over to Sailor Venus as the battle between Duke and Jupiter   
continued.  
"Let's get you out of here." He tired to lift her up but she screamed   
out in pain.  
"That bastered!" She hissed through her teeth.  
  
  
Jupiter dodged Duke's attacks always just making it out of his way in   
time. This is stupid! I'm just playing cat and mouse! Sailor Jupiter   
stopped running and started attacking. Duke blocked her attacks much easer   
this time as he became familiar with her powers.  
"One of us has to give up!" Sailor Jupiter yelled in his direction.  
"And that one will be you!"  
Sailor Jupiter ducked as a ball of energy came towards her. She fell to   
the ground as the energy ball skimmed her back, making it burn like ****.  
Ken held himself back. If Lita went any further he was going to take the   
brunt of the attacks himself! She may be Sailor Jupiter and the Princess   
'of' Jupiter but she was only human.  
"I told you it would be you." Duke walked steadily up to Sailor Jupiter.   
The green scout struggled to push her self up despite the pain in her   
back. Before Jupiter knew it Duke's black boots appeared in her view.   
She cursed under her breath. She was caught unguarded.  
  
  
No... Jupiter, get up! Serenity pleaded in her mind. She wasn't going to   
let Jupiter get hurt! She had to get up!  
Darien's grip on her hand tightened as if he knew what she was thinking at   
that moment. Serenity glared silently at him. What if that was one of   
his generals out there? Wouldn't he want to help them? He had to understand   
that Jupiter need her help!  
  
  
"Before I kill you... and you're friends, I just want you to know that   
I enjoyed every minute of our little corral." She could practically see   
him smirk in her in minds eye.  
Duke raised his hand, "Goodbye, Sailor Jupiter."  
  
"Stop."  
  
Duke whirled around at the familiar voice of his Queen. Queen Beryl stood   
in all her glory under the ship in a red robe, "We don't need to waste energy   
on 'her', General Duke." She looked past Jupiter's frame to   
Princess Serenity, "I see you found your heritage after all, little   
brat."  
Serenity stepped back and moved closer to Prince Darien's body.  
Queen Beryl, with a glance, noticed Queen Serenity standing in front of   
the Earth Palace. She knew the Queen wouldn't interfere with her   
daughters' destiny.  
"I'll make a deal with you Princess 'of the Moon'. You come with me and   
all of your friends... live." She glanced at Duke.  
Duke looked strait at Serenity telling her to challenge Beryl.   
Serenity swallowed hard. She wasn't going to go back! Not after all the   
time and energy it took to get here! She wasn't going to live on a world   
where no love existed and where it was always dark and threatening!  
No!  
But then again, she couldn't let her friends die! Lita, Mina, Amy, Ray...   
she couldn't let them loose their lives all because of her.  
  
Serenity closed her eyes as tears fell down her face. She didn't know what   
to do! Darien squeezed her hand, causing her to look up at him, surprised.   
His eyes were soft yet determined. They held warmth, comfort and... love?   
She knew what he was telling her. She nodded and looked strait into   
Beryl's eyes, "No."  
Queen Beryl snapped her figures, giving Duke the go ahead but Serenity   
stopped them, "'I' have another proposal."  
Duke looked at his Queen confused.  
She held up her hand telling him to hold off, "And what would that be?"  
"I... we... fight you." Serenity forced a smile to reassure herself, "If   
we win you leave and never come back. If you win I leave with you and the   
Moon Kingdom is yours."  
Queen Beryl lifted an eyebrow, "You think you are up to the job   
little Princess. You hardly know what powers you posses."  
"Yes."  
"Fine, than. I'll take your proposal 'but' I am warning you, I won't be   
easy on you."  
Princess Serenity nodded.  
Duke stepped away from Jupiter allowing Ken to help her up.  
Now what am I supposed to do?! Serenity searched her mind for her powers or   
for some link to her knowledge of the Moon but she came up with nothing.  
Princesses Serenity turned to stare at her Mother. What am I supposed to do?   
In an instant she heard her Mother's voice in her head. 'Search your heart.'  
Serenity closed her eyes and felt the overwhelming power erupt at her will.   
Her eyes flashed open in surprise!  
"Luna!" She screamed, "The Moon Wand!"  
Luna mentally hit herself. Of course the Princess couldn't fight unless she   
had something to fight with! Luna ran across the field up to the Princess   
and gave her the pink and gold wand. The Imperium Silver Crystal sat in   
its base, twinkling up at her.  
"Ready?" Queen Beryl asked.  
Princess Serenity let go of Darien's hand and stepped up, closing in some of   
the distance between her and Beryl, "Ready."  
  
Serenity aimed the Moon Wand at Queen Beryl. This is for my Mother! Closing   
her eyes she let the power travel through her. A sharp beam of light   
zoomed across the air. For a second time stopped and everyone stared at   
the magic in awe! Queen Beryl lifted her hand and met Serenity's power   
half way. Dark and Light fought in the middle, trying to win the other   
over.  
Serenity wasn't prepared for the force Beryl leashed against her. Her feet   
slid and her arms bent, making the Moon Wand almost touch her chest. With   
all her strength she made her arms go out and her feet forward. Already she   
was feeling sweat bead down her forehead.  
Queen Beryl laughed, "Is this all you got?"  
Serenity's mouth felt dry and her head was starting to feel light. She had   
never had this much power running through her at once and it was taking its   
toll on her. Her legs began to crumble beneath her as Beryl's energy   
increased. I was a fool to think I could do this! Serenity thought   
bitterly. Beryl was much stronger than she was. I can't... I can't...   
do this! Serenity felt like crying. She was so confident but now she   
felt so weak.  
My friends need my help; she'll kill them if I let her win! Serenity   
forced herself to try harder. Her arms were hurting and her legs felt   
weak but she pushed until her breath was starting to come out in short   
gasps.  
Serenity gasped as the majority of the weight was taken off her. She   
felt incredibly light and she would have dropped the Moon Wand if it weren't   
for Prince Darien's strong hands covering hers.  
"We're here...," he whispered.  
Serenity nodded and she took a deep breath to calm herself down. She could   
do this! She closed her eyes and focused her energy. She was surprised to   
find not only her energy there but the scouts and Darien's as well!  
Serenity felt a deep gratitude for her friends. They were helping her   
even though she was the one that was supposed to be saving them!  
Thrusting her power at Beryl, the world turned white all around them. Beryl   
let out a frightened shriek of pain, "I will be back for your kingdom,   
Moon Girl!"  
Beryl yelled before everything went black.  
  
  
Serenity opened her eyes. She was in a white room. Was she dead?   
Serenity mentally shook her head. It didn't feel like heaven. Her arms,   
legs, chest, head and feet hurt. This was definatly 'not' peace.  
"Oh my gosh! She's awake!" The door slammed shut making Serenity wince in   
pain. A few seconds later the doors opened and a whole group of people   
were staring down at her. Queen Serenity, Queen Agasta, Ray, Lita, Amy and   
Mina crowded around the bed.  
"How do you feel?" her Mother asked.  
Serenity giggled at their appearance, "Fine but all of you look horrible."  
"Hey!" Mina cried out defensively, "So this is the thanks I get for   
bailing you out?"  
"Sorry."  
Lita jabbed Mina in the ribs, "She's just joking. We're glad you're okay.   
You've been out for a while."  
"What happened? How long?"  
"You've been out for four days." Queen Agasta informed.  
"Four days!" Serenity tried to sit up but her head protested.  
"Rest, you're going to need it." Queen Serenity wiped her bangs away from   
her forehead. Serenity loved the feel of her Mother's hand. It was soft   
and so... Motherly.  
"You two banged up the whole field! You should see it! It looks like a war   
zone hit it!" Ray smirked, "Next time give us a warning."  
"Darien! Where's Darien?"  
"He's fine." Queen Agasta wrinkled her nose, "A little inpatient maybe but   
that has nothing to do with his physical condition."  
"Are you sure?" Ray gave Serenity a wicked glance, "It sounds to me like   
he's going through withdrawl."  
Serenity blushed not quiet knowing why.  
"So he's okay?" She asked.  
"Yeah, he'll be fine in a couple of days. As for you though, I think   
you're going to need a lot more time." Mina chipped in.  
Serenity relaxed. Everyone was fine. She won! With the help of her friends,   
of course. Serenity felt exhaustion take her away and lure her into   
sleep.  
  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Epilogue:  
  
"Move out of the way!" Mina whispered fiercely to Ray, "I can't see."  
"Well, I can't hear!"  
"What are they saying?"  
"Beats me... YOU'RE BEING TO LOUD!"  
"Shh..." Silence, "I think they heard you."  
"They're walking away!"  
"Let's follow them!"  
  
Someone cleared through their behind them. All four girls turned to see   
four generals watching them with amusement.  
Ray blushed bright red, Lita scrawled at being caught by Ken (knowing   
he would rub this in forever), Amy hid her face in her skirt and Mina   
smiled unashamed up at the guys.  
"Hey!" Mina jumped up and hugged Andy's arm, "Did you see them? They   
are definitely going to get hitched!"  
"Mina!" Ray fumed, embarrassed.  
Chad knelt down next to Ray, "Spying are we, Ray? I thought you were   
against such low tactics."  
Ray glared at him, "What are 'you' all doing here anyway. It's a little   
far out to be going on a walk, don't you say?"  
Chad smiled, "Looking for you of course."  
Ray blushed deep red.  
  
  
Darien pulled Serenity behind a large tree before peeking out, "I think we   
lost them."  
Serenity giggled, "I think they were following us from the very   
beginning."  
Darien looked down at Serenity's beautiful face, "You're probably right."   
He touched her cheek lovingly with the back of his hand, "Serenity..."  
"Hum...?" She asked dreamily.  
Darien looked around. This wasn't the right place. He dropped his hand and   
took hers into his, "Come on."  
  
They stopped by a shimmering lake. The setting sun reflected on the   
water, mixing orange with the blue.  
He set Serenity down on a rock and knelt down in front of her, looking   
into her confused eyes. Would she accept him?  
"Serenity... I... your Mother..." No that's not how he wanted to start this.   
He took an intake of breath, "From the very beginning I insulted you but   
you forgave me." He smiled nervously, "I don't know why you forgave me,   
and honestly I don't. I certainly didn't deserve it."  
"Darien-"  
"No, let me say this. When the hurricane hit I thought-"  
"Darien-  
Darien took in a shuttering breath. Didn't she know how hard this was   
for him? He was so nervous and uncertain.  
"That wasn't the first time I saw you."  
"Huh?" He stopped thinking about his nervousness and looked at her.  
Serenity giggled at his lame expression, "When I first saw you I thought   
you were going to eat me. We were in the forest and I had fallen in the   
mud."  
Darien's eyes went impossibly wide, "THAT WAS YOU?"  
Serenity nodded with a big smile on her face.  
Darien couldn't believe that this whole time Serenity was the strange girl   
in the forest! A thought struck him and he dug in his pocket for something.   
He pulled out the crystal bracelet and held it up to Serenity, "This is   
yours?"  
Serenity's eyes went wide; "I didn't even-" She stopped and looked down at   
her wrist, "It was missing! Oh!" She grabbed the bracelet and hugged   
him impulsively around the neck, "Thank you! I don't know what I'd do   
without it!"  
Darien's head spun. If she was 'this' excited about him finding her   
bracelet what would her reaction be to a ring?  
"Whoa..." He untangled her arms from his neck, "Serenity..." He tried   
to figure out where he left off but he couldn't remember. Oh heck!   
"Serenity, you will marry me?"  
Serenity stared at him, eyes gone wide.  
"Seren-"  
Serenity burst out into tears.  
Darien's heart wrenched. He didn't mean to make her cry! He wrapped his   
arms around her, "I'm sorry... I didn't think-"  
"I will." She muffled against his shirt. Darien went stiff. Did she say   
what he thought she said, "Serenity?"  
She pulled away from him to look into his eyes, "I WILL!" She screamed   
through her tears, "But I can't believe you would really want to-" She   
was cut off as Darien grabbed her shoulders and kissed her passionately   
on the mouth. She muffled a silent squeak of surprise before settling   
into the intense kiss that began to overwhelm her.  
Her arms wrapped around his neck and she sighed into his mouth.  
  
"I KNEW IT!"  
  
Darien and Serenity broke apart and turned around. Four girls and four   
generals stood just beyond the forest watching them with amusement or   
with an air of romance.  
"I knew it!" Mina repeated, "I told you they would get hitched."  
Ray bonked Mina over the head, "Everyone knew it."  
"Hey, you know what this means?" Lita asked.  
"Yeah!" Mina grabbed Andy's neck and pulled his head down, giving him a   
very throu kiss.  
The girls broke out laughing at Mina's blunt show of emotions. The   
generals all blushed.  
Serenity and Darien went back to looking at each other.  
"I'm sorry for letting you go, Princess."  
"And I'm sorry for running away."  
The two kissed again, this time it lasted much much longer.  
  
  
Meanwhile, off in the distance, two beautiful trees stood together. An   
apple and an orange tree. Their roots wrapped around each other and   
their braches shot up high in the sky, casting a cool shadow over the   
dry heated grass.  
So after all, apples and oranges did prosper together.  
  
  
(The End)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Well, I guess I did end up making the apple and orange tree part of the   
story after all. I hope everyone liked it! I worked REALLY hard to get   
this chapter out!  
This is the LONGEST chapter of this COMPLETED story. Gosh, it took '  
forever'!  
  
Thanks for read'in! 


End file.
